<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наедине с тобой by Allora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786863">Наедине с тобой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora'>Allora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Claustrophobia, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Dyslexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда открывается дверь Маяка, Мерфи уплывает на материк, не встречаясь с Джахой. И очень похоже, что теперь этот простой факт бесспорен: Джон Мерфи умрет в одиночестве.<br/>Или нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The 100 Fix-Its and Rewrites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наедине с тобой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952411">alone with you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparacosm/pseuds/blueparacosm">blueparacosm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От автора:<br/>Это полностью «додай себе сам» ода Мерфи и Беллами (особенно Мерфи, чье психическое расстройство и травму после бункера я хотела подробно изучить) и попытка подарить одну хорошую искреннюю гей-историю моим любимым заложникам этого дерьмового научно-фантастического экшн-драма-шоу.<br/>Пан или пропал, но пристегнитесь для долгого полета и наслаждения, я надеюсь.</p><p>От переводчика:<br/>Я сочла нужным обратить внимание не читающих тэги, что у Мерфи в авторском хэдканоне дислексия. Предупреждаю, потому что у меня, например, сперва было впечатление, что автор развивает мысль «Мерфи двоечник и не умеет читать» («Вы написали „умрет“ неправильно, умники» ©). Ну вот он двоечник и читать ему сложно, но это не из-за лени или тупости.<br/><br/>Я благодарна за помощь своим консультантам мисс Дженни Рен и Восьмой дочери за огромную помощь в переводе и адаптации текста.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>День первый</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Мерфи хотелось выйти, потому что ему нравилось иметь выбор.</p><p>Опухшая изувеченная рука заныла, когда он потянул дверь на себя, и вспыхнула новой болью, когда он попытался толкнуть створки наружу. Охнув, он остановился, бережно баюкая локоть. На повязке проступили новые пятна крови.</p><p>Мерфи хотелось выйти, хотя он и задавался вопросом, — а зачем. Ну, например, он может продолжать идти, пока не наткнется на что-нибудь, на что угодно... Тут перед глазами встал сияющий город, заставив его скривиться.</p><p>Тупица. Он был <em>тупицей</em>, когда позволил Джахе заразить его своей сказкой. Ведь сто раз мог погибнуть — сгореть до хрустящей корочки в пекле пустыни, попасть под выстрел базуки, подорваться на старых минах, пойти на корм чудовищной рыбе, — и все ради призрачной надежды найти место, где он не будет одинок. Этот поиск завершился так же блестяще, как и большинство его отчаянных никчемных планов: теперь только его собственное неровное дыхание нарушало окружающую мертвую тишину.</p><p>Рука, пульсирующая болью, безвольно повисла, он почти рухнул на темную лестницу и позволил себе минуту посидеть и подождать, пока охвативший его животный ужас и закипающая внутри паника не отпустят и не позволят мыслить ясно.</p><p>Этот причудливый бункер, забитый едой и выпивкой, оказался не самым худшим местом, где можно было застрять, а как открыть дверь, он скоро разберется. Не то чтобы ему было куда и к кому идти... Он спустился вниз по короткой витой лестнице, постаравшись выкинуть заблокированную дверь из головы хоть ненадолго. </p><p>Комната с диваном манила теплым мерцающим светом и уже разгаданной загадкой кровавого пятна на замшевой подушке. Не выключенная запись на большом экране показывала, что тело парня по имени Крис исчезло, и его друзья тоже. Очевидно, они не успели вернуться внутрь бункера до того, как волна радиации, разрушившей мир, накрыла и остров. Тем лучше для Мерфи, который счел маленьким подарком судьбы отсутствие разложившихся трупов в месте его невольного заточения.</p><p>Он снова нажал красную кнопку на пульте дистанционного управления, и экран погас, скрывая неподвижное и совершенно уже не интересное пятно крови. В комнате словно стало темнее.</p><p>После дней, проведенных под непрерывно сияющим солнцем в бескрайнем просторе пустыни, Мерфи чувствовал себя неуклюжим идиотом, пытаясь лавировать при тускловатом освещении в тесноте между мебелью по пути к бару, ударяясь о стеклянные столики и спотыкаясь о брошенные на полу вещи, — вроде небольшого блестящего револьвера, утонувшего в длинном ворсе ковра. Револьвер он поднял и положил на полку, осторожно, но без лишних церемоний. Впервые в жизни в оружии не было необходимости.</p><p>Наконец он дошел сквозь мебельный лабиринт до барной стойки, и склонился над упаковкой крекеров, забытой из-за возни с дверью.</p><p>«Вот это другое дело», — подумал Мерфи. Он уселся на один из высоких красных стульев, заставив себя выпрямиться. В этот раз он впервые за долгое время ел не торопясь и не скрываясь.</p><p>Ему не нужно оружие, потому что он один. Ему не нужно защищать еду, прикрывая ее телом и торопясь проглотить, потому что он один. Ему не нужно держаться настороже, будучи в любую секунду готовым бежать или драться, — потому что он один.</p><p>Он крутанулся на стуле, и из его груди вырвался короткий торжествующий вопль. Он был <em>один</em>. </p><p>Возможно, впервые за семнадцать лет Мерфи подумал, что это не так уж и плохо.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День второй</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Он проснулся не от страха, не задыхаясь в панике, вырвавшись из кошмара, и не от тревоги о грядущем дне. Просто перевернулся на другой бок, так что влажная кожа скрипнула по глянцевой коричневой обивке дивана, и застыл на мгновение, пытаясь оставаться внутри теплого контура собственного тела, нагретого за ночь на прохладной поверхности.</p><p>Мерфи не знал, ночь снаружи или уже утро, он не понимал, что показывают стоящие на полке старинные часы, затейливо разукрашенные, с замысловатыми стрелками. В общем-то, это не имело значения. Спать можно, когда захочется, — хоть весь день, если будет угодно.</p><p>Ему понравилось желтое покрывало, теплое, но не душное. Он накинул его на плечи, когда пошел к бару, бросив пустую упаковку от крекеров, и принялся рыться по шкафам, которые оказались неожиданно глубокими. Кому может понадобиться так много еды?</p><p>Он достал пакет из фольги с надписью «<em>арбиксовые подстилки</em>» и разорвал его, не удосужившись присмотреться к буквам внимательнее, чтобы не доводить себя до головокружения, как случалось в школе. Внутри оказалось несколько темных пластинок со сладким ароматом, и Мерфи вгрызся в них с причмокиванием, отрывая куски тугой массы резким движением головы в сторону, как животное. Но кусать так было слишком утомительно — много не съешь, к тому же во рту стало так приторно сладко, что его замутило.</p><p>Он исследовал другой контейнер в шкафу и нашел какой-то заурядный протеиновый батончик. Смахнул фруктовые полоски и упаковку крекеров в мусор в конце стойки. Подумаешь... Мерфи был разборчив в еде, если имелся выбор, а ее здесь оказалось столько, сколько ему в жизни не съесть.</p><p>Некоторое время он бродил по бункеру, осматриваясь, и проводил инвентаризацию. Книги он не тронул, но передвинул стрелки золотых часов и наслаждался их ускоренным тиканьем, как ребенок, заставляя крутиться круг за кругом и ускоряя время по собственному желанию.</p><p>Обойдя диван, Мерфи взял белый шар с бильярдного стола и закатил его в лузу, затем еще и еще раз, лениво гадая, будет ли больно, если его пальцы придавит между белым шаром, летящим по желобам, и шаром с синей полоской, лежащим в камере под столешницей. Он запулил белый шар в лузу со всей силы и вздрогнул, когда тот снарядом перелетел через борт, с грохотом ударился в металлические перила темной лестницы, отскочил к светильнику на стене, на пол у спинки дивана и наконец остановился у его ног. Мерфи выдохнул с облегчением, только когда абажур светильника перестал дрожать. Хотя, конечно, если он что-то и сломает, это неважно. В конце концов, это теперь его маяк. Он может разнести тут все, если захочет. </p><p>На гладком бортике бильярдного стола лежал кусочек мела, и Мерфи черкнул белую засечку на зеленой поверхности. Если он не может понять часы или увидеть солнце, то будет отслеживать дни таким способом. Это тоже станет неважным, если у него не выйдет открыть дверь, но он ее откроет. Скоро.</p><p>Не то чтобы ему было куда спешить.</p><p>Мерфи вернулся к большому экрану и какое-то время пялился в его черноту, шевеля пальцами ног на мягком ковре. Это доставляло удовольствие его огрубевшим истертым ступням, покрытым мозолями от нескончаемых переходов и погонь, от того, что он постоянно убегал... особенно — от последнего.</p><p>Он плотнее закутался в покрывало, думая обо всех приятных вещах в бункере: вкусная выпивка, мягкий ковер, теплые одеяла, — и о менее приятных: как тело Криса упало на замшевую подушку, как обмякла его шея и потускнели глаза, и все это получилось куда проще, чем Мерфи мог себе представить.</p><p>Простое движение пальца.</p><p>Он сглотнул и снял камеру с подставки. Нажал то, что счел кнопкой «Включить», и она мигнула. Некоторое время Мерфи боролся с разными кнопками: случайно убавил яркость экрана, сделал расплывчатый снимок пола со смазанными кончиками пальцев ног, и в конце концов удалил первый файл из огромной видеотеки прошлого. Видео Криса.</p><p>Он просматривал записи, обычно переключаясь на следующую до того, как закончится предыдущая. Это оказалось скучновато — следить за процессом разработки богоподобной голограммы, которая должна была оптимизировать жизнь человечества. Похоже, планы Криса шли не лучше планов Мерфи. Если честно, он уже чувствовал в этом человеке родственную душу.</p><p>«Журнал», — сказал Крис, чуть печально улыбаясь в камеру, когда Мерфи включил следующий ролик. — «День шестьсот девяносто четвертый».</p><p>Мерфи откусил очередной кусок протеинового батончика и закинул ноги на стеклянный столик.</p><p>«A.L.I.E. устраивает что-то вроде истерики из-за машинного обучения. У нее получается намного меньше <em>обучения </em>и намного больше сортировки и выбора. Она, кажется, игнорирует данные о влиянии стихийных бедствий и биологического оружия на общее счастье человечества. Она крайне беспристрастна в цифрах. По-прежнему вызывает много разрушений во время симуляций. Наверное, я ожидал этого от алгоритма. Это не ее вина. Я думаю, это говорит о том, что мы не смогли... <em>кодировать </em>мораль. Эмоции. Задача не из легких. Совсем не из легких... Мы продолжим попытки».</p><p>Крис снова улыбнулся, мягко и устало, как человек, чей неудачный эксперимент обернется концом света, с размахом. Мерфи включил перемотку, и вскоре видео закончилось.</p><p>Он посмотрел на камеру, размышляя, и пожал плечами. Не похоже, что у него есть более интересные занятия. Он экспериментировал с кнопками до тех пор, пока на дисплее камеры не возникло слово «Запись», которое означало, вероятно, то, что он думал, и развернул камеру на себя.</p><p>— Эээ... Журнал, — собезьянничал он. — День второй. — Откусил батончик и заговорил с набитым ртом: — Я... ем протеиновый батончик? Он на вкус ничего, но странно пахнет. Я думаю, дверью займусь чуть позже. — Оглянулся через плечо на темные ступеньки, не внушающие оптимизма. — Я начинаю думать, что там может быть какой-то командный код или, возможно, тайная кнопка. Но сперва я просто попробую старомодный таран. Ну так, по приколу.</p><p>— Здесь все не так уж и плохо. Думаю, я могу остаться.</p><p>— Сам не знаю, кому я все это говорю, увидит ли кто-то когда-нибудь эти записи... Может быть, если я устрою новый конец света, и какой-нибудь другой идиот застрянет здесь через сто лет, он сможет ими развлечься.</p><p>— Или нет. Думаю, не такой уж я и забавный, когда один.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День третий</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Выпустите! — Мерфи грохнул красным барным стулом в дверь. — Меня! — Еще раз. — Отсюда! — Последний тяжелый удар пришелся ровно в ромб, вдавленный блокировкой в стальную поверхность по центру двери. Мерфи не глядя выпустил из рук стул, и тот, громыхая, скатился по лестнице вниз.</p><p>Он сполз на пол у двери, поджав колени к груди, и прижал ухо к толстому металлу в надежде расслышать хоть что-нибудь. Не человеческий голос, это было бы слишком шикарно, но сойдет все, что угодно: шум моря, свист ветра, крик птицы...</p><p>Но вокруг стояла холодная и густая тишина, как будто он находился под толщей воды. Ни звука, сколько бы он ни прислушивался.</p><p>Мерфи зажмурился, вцепившись пальцами в штаны так, что костяшки побелели. Отчаяние разрывало его изнутри, хотелось вцепиться в волосы и выдрать их с корнем, а заодно собственные зубы и глаза. Хотелось скрутиться в клубок, хотелось взорваться...</p><p>Он глубоко вздохнул и поднялся, отряхиваясь. Спустился по темной лестнице обратно в комнату и выкрутил рацию на полную мощность, пока от бесполезного пустого шума и треска не закружилась голова, пока не загудели, казалось, все кости.</p><p>На сегодня достаточно. Он попытается еще раз, но позже. </p><p>Во вращающемся шкафу под экраном полно фильмов, запасы выпивки разнообразны и бездонны.</p><p>Он скользнул ладонью по глянцевому багровому обтекателю одного из мотоциклов недалеко от барной стойки, пробежался пальцами вдоль ручек, выступов и спиц второго, сосредоточенно потягивая виски из стакана. Он не испытывал желания кончить как его мать, а потому постарался ограничиться парой заходов, наливая не больше чем на один-два пальца.</p><p>Мотоциклы его расстроили: здесь в них не было никакого смысла. Они должны были красоваться на улице, проносясь мимо людей, зданий и машин, оставляя далеко позади копов, как в фильме «Миссия невыполнима», который Мерфи вчера посмотрел.</p><p>Но дороги, по которым они могли бы проехать, давно разрушились. Остатки разбитых тротуаров поросли раскидистыми лесами, и годились только на то, чтобы Мерфи спотыкался о них, убегая от чего-нибудь очередной раз, потому что Вселенная явно хотела его смерти, ненавидела его вся, до последнего куска бетона.</p><p>Мерфи подумал, что мог бы вытащить один из мотоциклов на берег, когда выйдет отсюда, чтобы, возможно, переломать себе руки-ноги или въехать в океан, — но пока что они все втроем с мотоциклами вынуждены торчать тут, украшая собой интерьер.</p><p>Он плюхнулся на пол перед шкафчиком с фильмами, скрестив ноги, и покрутил вращающуюся полку, остановившись на середине. Обложки фильмов, хранившихся позади всех, казались самыми мутными, как будто древними или сделаными трясущимися руками. Люди на них изображались легко одетыми, если вообще одетыми, и это явно было романтическое кино, какое Мерфи всегда нравилось.</p><p>«Отшельфованные шерстинки», — прочиталось на обложке. Мерфи перечитал. «Отшельмованные шерестирки.» Он на секунду отвел взгляд и посмотрел на обложку еще раз. «Отшельниковые шестеренки.»</p><p><em>Отшлифованные шестеренки</em>, — сообразил он и нахмурился. Вставил диск в проигрыватель и откинулся на ковре назад, прислонившись к ножке дивана. Едва включился экран, динамики у потолка по углам комнаты мгновенно переключились на звук фильма, заставив умолкнуть треск рации.</p><p>Несмотря на зернистость записи и сомнительное качество актерской игры, Мерфи не выключал запись, позволил развернуться сюжету фильма, внезапно поймав себя на том, что убогие диалоги заставляли его саркастически усмехаться, а хмуриться заставляло то, что общественный этикет, насколько он его знал, нарушался снова и снова. Этой женщине совершенно незачем было отвлекать механика от его работы, а он, казалось, совершенно не возмущался ее вызывающим поведением, словно дар речи потерял.</p><p>Ответ на все недоумения пришел, как только механик нагнул женщину над сушилкой для белья, явно не опасаясь доломать недочиненное.</p><p>Мерфи быстро нажал красную кнопку пульта, так резко, что виски выплеснулось из стакана, забрызгало столик и потекло по пальцам, и уставился в темный экран, чувствуя, как пылают щеки.</p><p>В кинотеатре Ковчега такие фильмы не показывали.</p><p>Мерфи неуверенно включил диск и тут же снова выключил. Затем включил еще раз, убавив громкость, чтобы поменьше сгорать от смущения, и смотрел, пока в одном из особенно долгих крупных планов не показалось ужасно потное, усыпанное веснушками лицо кареглазого механика.</p><p>Мерфи снова выключил запись и некоторое время лежал, уткнувшись лицом в диванные подушки. Одно дело говорить об этом, но он никогда не <em>видел</em>... как же похож... и это было<em> на самом деле</em>?..</p><p>Неважно. Он вынул диск и аккуратно поставил на место, сознательно отводя взгляд от двух мужчин, обнявшихся на следующей обложке. Неважно. Он развернул полку боевиками к себе и постарался забыть обо всем.</p><p>Эти люди ему не знакомы. Он не смог бы... не то чтобы было бы нормально, если бы... ну, они бы никогда... даже если он выглядит как...</p><p>Неважно.</p><p>Настоящие романтические фильмы прекрасно справлялись с тяжестью одиночества на его сердце, а с тяжестью в других органах он справится самостоятельно, как всегда.</p><p>...Господи, да неважно же.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День четвертый</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Журнал, день четвертый.</p><p>Мерфи вздохнул, положил камеру на край липкого журнального столика, закутался в желтое покрывало с головой, оставив свободным только лицо, и завалился боком на диван. Будь в нем чуть больше энергии, можно было бы сказать «рухнул», но на деле лишь вяло обмяк. </p><p>— Я замочил немного сушеных бобов, — начал он и снова вздохнул. Говорить было не о чем, как всегда.</p><p>Разговор с камерой походил на разговор с Беллами. Он и хотел бы сказать что-то более интересное, но не знал, что именно. Вместо этого выскакивало что-то скучное. Иногда смешное, но безличное и часто грубое. Обычно он был всем недоволен, хотя сам считал вечно недовольных людей скучными. Но, казалось, Беллами это устраивало... прежде чем он возненавидел и чуть не убил Мерфи. Однако Мерфи почему-то до сих пор волновало, что он тогда был скучным.</p><p>— Я замочил сушеные бобы, — вздохнул он, а потом выпалил: — Я скучаю по маме, — и понял, что это правда, которую сейчас все равно никто не услышит.</p><p>— Она всегда находила, о чем поговорить. Ей нравилось... ей нравилось сплетничать. Впрочем, мне тоже. — Мерфи улыбнулся кривовато, потому что половину его лица в желтом коконе прижало диванной подушкой. — «У такой-то появился малыш, такого-то выкинули из шлюза, такой-то достает у Найджел сигареты и курит их на кухне, такая-то — сука»... — Он тихонько рассмеялся. — Чаще последнее. Большинство людей оказывались суками. Я склонен согласиться. Но не она. Не тогда, когда она еще была собой. — Он почувствовал, как на его лице проступает одна из тех ужасных жалких улыбок, как у Криса перед камерой, и презрительно фыркнул, сгоняя ее. — Если ты это смотришь — ты сука. Джаха, ты сука. Беллами, ты сука. Кларк, ты сука. Рейвен, ты сука, даже если я сожалею.</p><p>Мерфи замешкался и помрачнел, осознав, что знает вообще не так уж и много людей.</p><p>— Я рад, что наконец-то один. Все суки. </p><p>Он пожевал внутреннюю часть щеки, уселся — желтое покрывало съехало на пояс, — и потянулся к полупустому третьему стакану виски на грязном столе.</p><p>— И я в том числе... — признался он, махнув рукой. — Я не... Я не идиот. Я знаю, я... я имею в виду, обычно я виноват, поначалу, но все всегда... — Он невольно икнул. — Я просто отдаю тем же, чем получаю. Что тут плохого?</p><p>Он сделал глоток виски, больший, чем следовало, хлопнул стакан на стол, так что камера отключилась, и закашлялся до выступивших на глазах слез. Когда сумел отдышаться, то уронил лицо в ладони и свирепо растер, чувствуя, что не расстроился бы, если бы стер его вовсе.</p><p>Было бы неплохо начать все сначала.</p><p>Он резко встал, с все еще горящими щеками, и пошатнулся — возможно, он все-таки малость перебрал. Сбросил с бокового столика дурацкую покачивающуюся лампу, не обращая внимания, что та треснула от удара, и поволок столик вверх по темной лестнице.</p><p>Он бил по ромбу на двери ножками столика, пока не заболели руки, пока зубы не начали выбивать дробь, пока ладони не взмокли, пока он не отбросил бесполезный таран, тут же скатившийся вниз, к барному стулу... и заплакал у подножия двери, прижавшись лбом к металлу. Мерфи понятия не имел — ушел бы, если бы дверь сейчас открылась, или нет, но все равно отчаянно этого желал.</p><p>Просто он и правда хотел иметь выбор.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День десятый</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Мерфи проснулся на диване. Длинная нить слюны тянулась из уголка рта к подушке. Он медленно сел и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Моргнул, протер заплывшие со сна глаза. Чувствовалось, что утра больше не существует, нет никакой перезагрузки. Непонятно, полдень, закат или рассвет во внешнем мире, и только переполненный мочевой пузырь и легкое ощущение голода сообщали, что проспал он часов двенадцать, а не трое суток.</p><p>Он отбросил желтое покрывало и поплелся из гостиной в небольшую серую ванную, не удосужившись толком закрыть раздвижную дверь липкой от засохшего вчерашнего виски ладонью. При смыве унитаз издал бурный звук, означающий, что недостаток воды бункеру пока не грозит, и это, как обычно, принесло некоторое облегчение. Мерфи вымыл руки под струей воды из гладкого крана и плеснул в лицо, чтобы промыть, наконец, глаза. Взглянул в зеркало и несколько раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что они начали нормально открываться.</p><p>Волосы вокруг лица и ресницы намокли, с подбородка и носа капало. Под ярким верхним светом он выглядел изможденным и бледным, как смерть, а глаза словно запали вглубь, смотрели холодно и недружелюбно, напоминая голубые стеклянные шарики, гладкие и неподвижные.</p><p>Он провел пальцами по поджившему шраму, изгибающемуся под глазом полумесяцем с тремя лучами, направленными вниз. Этот шрам вскрывался дважды, и в итоге зажил неровно, грубыми четкими очертаниями. Три нисходящих разреза были намного тоньше, бледными и ребристыми на ощупь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Стрелы, клетки, огонь, клинки и столько крови... Зарежьте, мечтает он, зарежьте. Убейте меня, думает он, приди и спаси меня. Где же он, убейте меня. Он не придет, никто не придет, просто убейте меня. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Но его не убили, не оценив, что это единственный раз, когда он об этом попросил.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Мерфи закрыл кран, и почистил зубы, чуть не сточив всю щетину на щетке. Он содрал одежду и бинты, встал под тугие струи воды и наблюдал, как грязь, песок и бурые потеки засохшей крови стекают в сток. Он использовал шампунь и мыло, вымыл за ушами и между пальцев ног. Из-за духоты и влажности воздуха стало слегка не по себе, он вылез из душа, не обращая внимания на стекающую прямо на пол воду, и вытерся жестким полотенцем, так рьяно, что кожа на его руках, ногах, животе и груди покраснела и начала облезать от трения.</p><p>Он пах мятой. Это было чертовски <em>глупо</em>.</p><p>Мерфи ухватился за край белой мраморной стойки и глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие воздухом, как воздушный шар. Он закрыл глаза и подумал обо всех приятных вещах: вкусная выпивка, мягкий ковер и теплые одеяла — и пусть они тоже казались глупыми. Затем наполнил раковину теплой водой и запихнул в нее одежду. Вода стекала через край на плитки пола и просачивалась под его ногами. Он взбил пену из зеленого мыла, помесил одежду руками, вымывая грязь, прополоскал и повесил на держатель для душа.</p><p>За баром находилась спальня: восточный ковер на вишневом паркете и огромная кровать, застеленная шелковыми простынями. На стене красовались три элегантные электрогитары, которые тянуло потрогать, и странные картины с изображениями зарезанных обнаженных людей, на которых против воли тянуло смотреть. В изножье кровати стоял комод, заполненный мягкой глаженой одеждой — чистой, аккуратно сложенной, великолепной и с дикими рисунками.</p><p>Мерфи не испытывал трепета перед смертью, но временами ему казалось, что грань между ним и Крисом может размыться. Поэтому он оставил спальню в покое, не столько из уважения к мертвым, сколько ради спасения собственного рассудка.</p><p>Хотя он смотрелся бы ослепительно в черном шелковом халате, в том, с изящным узором из алых роз, расцветающих по всей ткани. Он смотрелся бы <em>ослепительно</em>... ну, если бы было, кому смотреть.</p><p>Выйдя из наполненной паром ванной комнаты, Мерфи огляделся, осматривая эту наименее любимую из трех или сколько их там было тюрем. <em>Что за помойка</em>, — подумал он цитатой из фильма «За лесом», просмотренного прошлой ночью.</p><p>Он протер липкий столик и собрал мусор, им же и разбросанный вокруг, запихнул все в мусорную корзину. Вытер грязь и крошки со стойки и встал на колени, чтобы вытереть пролитое вино на ступенях темной лестницы, чувствуя, как огромная дверь бункера словно давит на него, стесняя грудь.</p><p>Когда он закончил, то завернулся в желтое покрывало и сел посередине дивана, прижав покрасневшие колени к груди. Гладкая поверхность дивана холодила его зад и спину, запуская щекотные мурашки, разбегающиеся по влажной коже, мягкой, распаренной, слоями облезающей от растирания полотенцем... Интересно, сколько нужно содрать этих слоев, прежде чем он почувствует себя по-настоящему чистым?</p><p>Можно было записать видео, или поесть, или отметить десятый день — если он не сбился в подсчетах, — можно было посмотреть хреннадцатый по счету фильм или сыграть еще разок в бильярд самому с собой: так и не разобравшись, как обращаться с кием, он просто использовал руки. </p><p>Можно было снова попытаться открыть дверь.</p><p>
  <em>Что за помойка.</em>
</p><p>Мерфи лег на диван, закрыл глаза и подумал, что просто подождет, пока высохнет одежда.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День двадцать первый</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Он крепче стискивает в руках ремень, и израненные пальцы отзываются болью. Это не дом, дома нет нигде. Мерфи хочет, чтобы он почувствовал то же, Мерфи хочет, чтобы он умер, чтобы сказал, что сожалеет. Если бы он просто сказал, что ему жаль, все могло бы закончиться, и они снова могли бы быть счастливы. Но все хреновее некуда.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Беллами выплевывает эти слова с видом глубокой ненависти, а Мерфи думает, что лучше бы он его ненавидел всегда: </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>«Я сожалею. Теперь ты счастлив?»</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Он что, сумасшедшим его считает, пытаясь так успокоить? Он не сумасшедший, это просто справедливость... </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>«Это безумие».</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Он не безумен, его таким сделали. Если бы Беллами просто извинился, он бы продолжил говорить, он бы заплакал, он бы начал колебаться, он палил бы из автомата, куда попало, в кого попало — кроме него, — и, может, дал бы ему еще один шанс в последнюю секунду...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Но он никогда не говорит это правильно, он никогда не имеет в виду то, что нужно, и теперь раскачивается и задыхается, и это должно радовать. Мерфи пытается выглядеть счастливым, потому что он сказал, что будет счастлив, потому что сегодня он расставил все точки над «i» между ними. Он бьет Беллами в живот, чтоб качался веселее, чувствует, как широко распахиваются глаза, чтобы взглянуть в последний раз, пока приклад снова и снова лупит по ребрам.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Беллами затихает и замедляется, но это вовсе не та смерть, которой он заслуживает. Руки, покрасневшие от борьбы, свисают вдоль тела. Мерфи стоит и смотрит на него, даже когда входной люк челнока начинает со скрежетом открываться.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Он помнит, как Беллами впервые улыбнулся ему. А теперь посмотрите на него... Нет, лучше пусть умрет, чем будет так ненавидеть. Это не любовь, это не преданность. Он не знает, что это такое.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Может, он и правда свихнулся.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Мерфи вздрогнул, просыпаясь, резко сел и с размаху приложился лбом к камере для сбора шаров под столешницей бильярдного стола; ухватился одной рукой за лоб, на котором уже расцветал синяк, а другой зажал рот, чтобы сдержать несомненно жалкий вскрик. Он вылез из-под стола с все еще бешено колотящимся сердцем, опираясь на мускулистую спину металлической статуэтки пса, охранявшей диван.</p><p>Движимый редким в последние дни всплеском энергии от гнева и страха, он ухватил очередной полюбившийся ему таран, — двусторонний «говорящий барабан», — и потащил его наверх по темной лестнице.</p><p>Отклонился назад для размаха и ринулся в атаку, впечатав барабан в ненавистный ромб на двери. Отступил, поднял таран повыше и ударил снова, так что зубы лязгнули. Проклятый ромб подрагивал, как всегда, словно поддавался, дразня Мерфи призрачной надеждой на то, что у него может получиться. Но не получалось. Он никогда не выйдет отсюда. Он умрет здесь, и никто никогда не придет и не найдет. Никто даже не заметит его исчезновения.</p><p>Можно было выбраться, можно было жить во всех сияющих городах мира, неважно — он всегда будет один.</p><p>С отчаянным гортанным криком Мерфи ударился о дверь изо всех оставшихся сил, а потом нашел еще немного, чтобы колотить в нее кулаками снова и снова. Он сбивал руки о металлическую кромку ромба до тех пор, пока они не начали кровоточить, пока кости не начали трещать от непрерывных ударов, которыми он осыпал неподдающуюся дверь.</p><p>Когда боль стала нестерпимой, он рухнул на пол, прижав к себе истерзанную руку, которую, казалось, скрутило в кровавый полумесяц навсегда, оскалил зубы в отчаянном беззвучном крике и заплакал.</p><p>Он плакал не потому, что ничего не мог поделать, и не потому, что ему было так адски больно. Он плакал просто потому, что хотел. Потому что всегда хотел.</p><p>Теперь этот простой факт казался бесспорным: Джон Мерфи умрет в одиночестве. В конце концов, кто мог бы полюбить такого, как он?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День сорок четвертый</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Пес был голоден.</p><p>Мерфи накормил его <em>арбиксовыми подстилками</em> и укутал желтым покрывалом.</p><p>Он заботился обо всех в бункере. Кормил пса и подбадривал мотоциклы. Вращал стрелки на маленьких причудливых часах, как им нравилось. Беседовал с бильярдными шарами, даже если они не знали, что сказать в ответ. Открывал дверь в спальню, чтобы поздороваться с тремя гитарами и странными картинами, но никогда не заходил внутрь. Убеждался, что все фильмы выстроены по цветам радуги, даже порно.</p><p>Он со временем посмотрел их все. Иногда пересматривал любимые. Например, «Лицо со шрамом» или «Ромео и Джульетта» он смотрел снова и снова.</p><p>Однажды отец прочел ему эту пьесу, и Мерфи так и не смог выкинуть ее из головы. Романтика, отчаяние, одержимость — было в этом нечто, заставляющее жаждать такой запретной любви, ради которой стоило умереть. Ему всегда хотелось чего-то подобного, любить ярко и сильно, быть поглощенным этим яростным пламенем.</p><p>Ему нравилось пересматривать этот фильм снова и снова, запоминать и сохранять в глубине сердца.</p><p>Скоро он прикончил все фильмы, переслушал все песни и попытался начать читать книги. Он действительно пытался.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — сказал он барной стойке на сорок четвертый день, присел на корточки, чтобы дотянуться до пакета с вяленым мясом, и вздрогнул, когда его рука коснулась задней стенки шкафа. Он опустился на колени и вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть в темную глубину, и обнаружил, что припасы сильно поредели — многого осталось всего по одной-две упаковки.</p><p>Он замер и задумался о том, что все это значит.</p><p>В конечном счете, это значило, что еды больше не будет. Он умрет от голода. Не за пару недель, вероятно, он сможет протянуть с месяц, прежде чем все закончится, если будет нормировать остатки. Но все равно — скоро он умрет от голода.</p><p>В тот день Мерфи был мрачен. Он лежал на диване и слушал грустные песни с печально выглядевших компактных дисков в проигрывателе, решительно игнорируя первое из множества голодное бурчание желудка и утверждаясь в осознании, что жизнь <em>не </em>похожа на коробку конфет.</p><p>Жаль, что он выкинул все те <em>подстилки</em>. Смерть от голода — скверная штука, и ему не хотелось бы оставлять пса в одиночестве.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День шестьдесят седьмой</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Мерфи не помнил точно, но, кажется, в районе тридцатого дня он вытащил все бутылки с выпивкой с многоярусной стойки на стене бара, где они лежали маленькими сияющими сокровищами, каждое в своем гнезде, подсвеченном синим. Это были очень старые бутылки с выпивкой, охрененно вкусной и, несомненно, ценной.</p><p>Мерфи вынимал их из гнезд, пока бутылки не покрыли стойку бара и не превратили ее в прилавок аптекаря. Затем, одну за другой, он откупорил их и вылил содержимое в раковину.</p><p>Это заняло больше времени, чем он думал. Они изливались так медленно, следуя какому-то своему ритму. Они хотели, чтобы за ними наблюдали, чтобы осознавали, сколько из них выливается. </p><p>Тогда он гордился собой, выстраивая пустые бутылки в углу спальни Криса. Он продемонстрировал силу воли.</p><p>Понадобилось немало времени, чтобы начать сомневаться — а так ли страшно было бы умереть, как его мать, в луже блевотины, вместо того, чтобы подыхать в наступающей тьме, не имея больше ничего, чтобы притупить боль внутри. Мерфи шестьдесят седьмого дня ненавидел Мерфи тридцать пятого, ненавидел и желал ему сдохнуть в луже блевотины.</p><p>Выпивки не осталось. Еда почти кончилась. Он пересмотрел все фильмы и все видеожурналы. Пес изголодался и не хотел играть, а мотоциклы, часы и бильярдные шары считали Мерфи слишком скучным и общаться отказывались.</p><p>Блестящий маленький револьвер подмигивал ему с журнального столика, куда он же его и положил.</p><p> </p><p>В Верхнем секторе один парень, с которым они вместе учились, обмотал простыней шею, привязал второй конец к спинке верхней койки и спрыгнул вниз через край, когда его сосед внизу спал. Наверное, это далось ему нелегко.</p><p>На следующий день Мерфи чувствовал себя паршиво, ковыряя пудинг в столовой, когда все говорили, что тот парень оказался очень сильным, чтобы пойти против инстинкта самосохранения. В следующем месяце ему исполнилось бы восемнадцать, а арестовали его за кражу лишней пары цветных шнурков в центре распределения. </p><p>«Может, они собирались простить его тупую задницу», — пробормотал Мерфи. </p><p>Рыжая Блайт, которая клеилась к Мбеге и портила и без того тяжелую жизнь Мерфи, подарила ему один из тех неодобрительных «праведных» взглядов, которыми его одаривали достаточно часто. </p><p>«Возможно, дело вовсе не в казни», — возразила она, и Мерфи вернулся к ковырянию пудинга, чувствуя, что спорить не стоит. — «Ты не знаешь, через что он прошел».</p><p>В ту ночь Мерфи лежал без сна в койке, повторяя свой основной жизненный принцип, словно убеждая себя: «Люди рождены для того, чтобы жить». Это все, что нужно было делать.</p><p> </p><p>О, как порадовалась бы рыжая Блайт, будь она сейчас здесь.</p><p>Мерфи перевел взгляд с блестящего револьвера на потолок и глубоко вздохнул. Потом еще раз, и еще, представляя тело Шнурка на каталке, Крисовы стеклянные глаза и кровавое пятно на подушке.</p><p>Он не хотел умирать от голода и не хотел убивать себя. Ну что это за выбор?!</p><p>От этой мысли его внезапно подбросило ослепляющей вспышкой гнева, он пнул ногой журнальный столик, и револьвер свалился от толчка на пол. Мерфи поднялся, схватил причудливые часы с полки и с размаху швырнул на паркет, жалобно звякнуло разбитое стекло. Он вцепился в полку и рванул ее на пол, так что все книги рухнули и рассыпались пожелтевшими страницами друг на друга.</p><p>Со все вздымающейся и опадающей грудью Мерфи подошел к бильярдному столу, подхватил белый шар, метнул его в большой экран, и по пластику разбежались глубокие трещины, а изображение рассыпалось на цветные мерцающие квадратики. Он развернулся, сжимая кулаки, чувствуя, как в нем клокочет дикая ярость, и направился к двери спальни Криса.</p><p>Прошел сквозь бар черной бурей, толкнул дверь так, что она врезалась в стену. Миновав край узорчатого сливового ковра, который до сих пор считался чем-то вроде границы священной земли, принялся свирепо рыться в комоде с одеждой, разрывая ткань в клочья, швыряя через плечо на пол шелк, хлопок и полиэстр, пока они не покрыли весь пол скомканными кучками.</p><p>Затем сдернул со стены электрогитары и отломал их грифы один за другим, наслаждаясь скулящими стонами лопающихся струн.</p><p>Посмотрел на странные картины с обнаженными залитыми кровью телами и разодрал их — сорвал со стены и проткнул острым концом обломка гитарного грифа. Нарисованные мертвецы стали значительно тише, чем, казалось, вопили их искаженные страданием рты.</p><p>Оглядевшись в поисках следующей жертвы, Мерфи нацелился на батарею пустых бутылок и обрушился на них, размахиваясь каждой помощнее, чтобы влепить закрученным броском в противоположную стену, где они разлетались фейерверками темного стекла.</p><p>Во время шестого залпа один из осколков мстительно впился в его плечо, отрикошетив от стены.</p><p>Мерфи выдернул стекляшку, и острой боли в порезанном плече хватило, чтобы передумать кидать следующую бутылку. Грозовая туча, застилавшая разум, рассеялась так же быстро, как и налетела.</p><p>Он оценил нанесенный ущерб: минное поле темного битого стекла, разодранные картины и разбитые гитары, одежда, раскиданная по полу, и некогда священный комод, зияющий пустотой.</p><p>Мерфи нерешительно подошел к кровати, к которой никогда раньше даже не прикасался — черные подушки по-прежнему идеально возвышались, гладкие простыни идеально расправлены без единой морщинки. Он на коленях заполз на кровать, схватил одну из идеальных подушек и уселся на нее верхом, сдавливая бедрами, воображая, что это Крис, — и выбил из нее все дерьмо.</p><p>— Ты убил меня! — орал он, избивая ее кулаками изо всех сил. — Ты и твой гребаный бункер!</p><p>Подушка, казалось, задыхалась, когда Мерфи навалился на нее, до беспамятства избивая ее перьевые внутренности.</p><p>— Я здесь сдохну! — ревел он, захлебываясь рыданиями и пылая яростью. На мгновение он забыл, что убивает подушку, схватил за бока и начал трясти, чтобы до нее дошло. — Тебе понадобилось сбежать куда-нибудь, когда ты все просрал, а теперь я умру здесь <em>из-за тебя</em>!</p><p>Тяжело переводя дыхание, он сел на пятки и уставился на черную ткань, смятую и забрызганную кровью из пореза на его плече. Подушка-Крис не отвечала, и Мерфи, переполняемый ненавистью, со слезами упал на нее.</p><p>Короткий миг тишины, когда они молча лежали вместе, прервался умоляющим бурчанием живота.</p><p>— Заткнись. Это не имеет значения, — отозвался Мерфи хриплым чужим голосом. — Это больше не имеет никакого значения.</p><p>Это был плохой способ умереть.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День восемьдесят шестой</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Журнал, восемьдесят шестой день. Еды осталась последняя коробка. Никогда не думал, что буду скучать по Ковчегу, но... — Мерфи прерывисто вздохнул, чувствуя, как в нем вновь закипает ярость. — В любом случае, Джаха, если ты это видишь, значит, ты не умер, так что пошел ты!..</p><p>Ярость от несправедливости происходящего, ярость от осознания того, что у него никогда не было и шанса.</p><p>Мерфи отбросил камеру в сторону и взял со столика револьвер. Откинулся назад, прислонившись к дивану, у ножек которого он сидел на ковре. Перехватил револьвер поудобнее и постарался собраться с духом, невзирая на дрожь в руках и судороги, сводящие жалкие остатки мышц.</p><p>Чтобы пойти против первобытного инстинкта выживания, оказалась нужна недюжинная сила воли. Дыхание снова дало сбой, когда холодный металл коснулся подбородка.</p><p>Он тщательно обдумывал варианты: висок, рот, сердце или нижняя челюсть... Пуле в висок он не доверял. В рот казалось сложным и лишенным достоинства. Выстрел в сердце был преувеличенно мелодраматичным, <em>Крис</em>.</p><p>Сквозь подбородок, пожалуй. Раз он все продолбал, то заслужил медленную смерть.</p><p>Он вдавил ствол под челюсть сильнее, чувствуя стекающие по щекам бесконечные тихие слезы, которые скатывались на руки, сжимающие оружие.</p><p>Открыть глаза? Закрыть глаза. Нет, открыть, бросить последний взгляд на мир... если эту навозную дыру можно так назвать.</p><p>И тут Мерфи вспомнил о солнечном свете, о том, как впервые наблюдал его игру в кронах деревьев. Они оказались выше всего, что он когда-нибудь видел, листья подрагивали, словно смеялись тем, как изумленно он пялился на них широко раскрытыми глазами. Зелень, зелень, зелень.</p><p>Ему вспомнился ветер, ласкающий кожу, когда он выбегал из челнока, чувствуя поднимающееся в душе ликование, все выше и выше. Чувствуя дух товарищества и любовь ко всем вокруг, когда они хлопали друг друга по спинам и вместе падали в траву, и плевать, что его возненавидят снова, как только солнце скроется. В тот момент все они, как один, были животными, способными лишь издавать бессмысленные крики радости и удивления.</p><p>Вспомнилось тепло костра, прохлада дождя, рвущийся из груди восторг и довольный взгляд карих глаз Беллами рядом. Вода, падающая с неба, разве можно в это поверить?</p><p>Вспомнилось бархатистое скольжение фиолетовых полевых цветов под пальцами, жесткая кора под спиной, мокрые камни, блестящие под ногами. Густой аромат земли и реки, маленькие кислые яблочки на раскидистых ветках крепкого дерева.</p><p>Те несколько дней он чувствовал себя не-одиноким. И теперь, наверное, всегда будет стремиться к этому ощущению снова.</p><p>Сделав последний резкий вдох, Мерфи выпустил револьвер, вскинул руки и сцепил пальцы в отросших волосах на раскалывающемся от боли затылке, и рыдание вырвалось из его горла. Он сжал ладонями эти спутанные сосульки, ненавидя себя, ненавидя себя, ненавидя себя...</p><p>Мерфи хотел уйти, но не хотел, чтобы было больно.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — попросил он никого.</p><p>А потом, как уже бывало во множестве снов, с темной лестницы донеслось шипение пневматики, и впервые за долгое время раздался голос бункера:</p><p>— Входная дверь разблокирована.</p><p>Сердце замерло. Он вывернулся на колени и в отчаянии уставился на лестницу. Должно быть, у него совсем хреново с головой, если он бредит так жестоко. </p><p>Звучало так реально.</p><p>Мерфи рванулся к лестнице, сбив ковер, и вскарабкался наверх, не сумев толком подняться на ноги — помогая себе руками, спотыкаясь и ударяясь коленями о ступеньки в стремлении к проклятущему ромбу на двери. Оказавшись у двери, он замер, так и не выпрямившись, и уставился на ромб, который теперь находился вровень с поверхностью двери, словно та выдохнула, наконец, впервые за восемьдесят шесть дней.</p><p>Мерфи боялся попробовать. Если он надавит, а дверь не поддастся, в нем точно что-то сломается. Однако терять было нечего, так что он протянул руку, коснувшись холодной преграды, а та внезапно распахнулась, и земля поплыла из-под ног.</p><p>Он поднялся, шагнул, споткнулся и снова упал на колени, словно новорожденный олененок на непослушных ногах. Слепящее утреннее солнце обрушилось на него, так что пришлось зажмуриться, он сжал кулаки, захватывая пальцами гальку, чувствуя ее восхитительную настоящесть. Он заплакал бы, если бы у него оставались слезы, и влага высыхала бы на его щеках от ласкового дуновения бриза. Он рассмеялся бы, если бы не так вымотался, и звуки радости и удивления не застревали бы у него в горле.</p><p>Он медленно открыл глаза, и увидел море, не тронутое тенью маяка. Увидел высокие деревья и траву, сверкающую росой, мелких птиц, пикирующих вниз, чтобы скользить над пенистыми волнами. И дрон-беспилотник, парящий под открытым небом, поджидающий его на каменистом пляже.</p><p>Дрон что-то прощебетал, когда Мерфи приблизился к нему на ослабевших ногах, и рванулся вглубь острова. Затем вернулся, приблизился, словно нерешительно покачиваясь вперед-назад.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Мерфи.</p><p>Дрон издал в ответ невнятный писк, а Мерфи направился к лодке, все еще лежавшей на камнях. Когда он бросил внутрь весла и потащил лодку к воде, беспилотник начал беспокойно чирикать, призывно дергаясь в сторону густого леса позади.</p><p>— Ни за что, — ответил ему Мерфи, усаживаясь на скамью и прилаживая весла.</p><p>Скорее всего, он и мили по морю не пройдет, как его сожрут, но это в любом случае интереснее пули в голову.</p><p>Мир пах влажной землей и морской солью, и Мерфи улыбнулся, когда ветерок сдул с его лица отросшие длинные волосы. Дрон огорченно заверещал, но все же приблизился, и Мерфи показалось, что у него намечается компания.</p><p>Дрон тихонько парил над лодкой, удаляющейся от каменистого берега прочь, иногда отлетал в сторону, но не отставал и не отклонялся далеко. Мерфи не хватало на то, чтобы гадать, зачем. Его вообще мало на что хватало.</p><p>При виде уменьшающегося маяка вдали он почувствовал себя застывшим в пространстве. Черно-белые полосы, обвивающие башню, сейчас выглядели для него иначе, чем при первой встрече. Он помнил, как тогда вскочил, вскинув руки, и позволил победному крику сорваться с губ, окрасив холодный полуночный воздух взрывом белого облачка дыхания. Единственный раз, когда в нем оказалось так много радости, что потребовалось освободить ее, выпустить наружу. Как же он был тогда счастлив увидеть этот маяк, сияющий издалека.</p><p>Сейчас, когда он плыл под тенью облаков в полном одиночестве за исключением его маленького спутника-прилипалы, яркие цвета башни казались ему полосами на шкуре ядовитой твари, предупреждающими: беги, беги как можно дальше и быстрее.</p><p>Мерфи так и собирался поступить. Он пересел лицом к бесконечному горизонту залива, оставляя позади маяк, бункер и <em>Криса</em>.</p><p>Он греб, пока сиреневый закат не разлился по небу. Кромешная тьма ночи следовала за ним по пятам. Плечи уже ломило, ладони саднило от судорожной хватки, и пришлось на минутку положить весла на борт, чтобы помассировать руки.</p><p>Не стоило растягивать этот перерыв надолго. Его напрягала качка, вызванная какими-то неестественными небольшими волнами со странными брызгами, выплескивающимися из глубины. Он поднял весла и продолжил грести.</p><p>Он <em>продолжал грести</em>, сжимая весла, пока морской монстр ударял по дну лодки хвостом или, возможно, головой, точнее сказать было невозможно.</p><p>— Нам понадобится лодка побольше, — шептал он, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, пока они не потеряли мертвенную бледность и не стали чуть больше напоминать живые — пусть и пергаментного цвета.</p><p>Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока морской змей не вырвался на поверхность и не вцепился в борт лодки зубастой бездонной пастью, разгрызая в щепки, и Мерфи больше не смог пошевельнуться. Он словно окаменел, пока слепой монстр вспенивал воду хвостом, опасно раскачивая лодку, которая медленно крошилась под бесконечными рядами черных зубов. Как Ричардс. Как Крейг. Как его собственная плоть и кости, разорванные и изувеченные так, что он почти ослеп от боли.</p><p>И тут, к удивлению Мерфи, из разведывательного полета над морем стремительно вернулся дрон-беспилотник. Из темной линзы в красной оправе выстрелила сеть лазерных лучей, ощупывая-сканируя сперва Мерфи, затем змея. Дрон завис, словно обдумывал полученную информацию, и затем направился чуть в сторону от лодки, которую все еще терзал монстр. Отлетев на некоторое расстояние, он вдруг издал короткий пронзительный звуковой сигнал.</p><p>Этот звук отвлек змея, он выпустил лодку и яростно рванулся в сторону дрона. Мерфи от толчка бросило вперед, и он свалился на четвереньки, ударившись подбородком и плечами о соседнюю скамью.</p><p>Он глянул в море широко распахнутыми глазами и увидел, как дрон с невероятной скоростью уводит за собой беснующееся в волнах существо, увлекая его все теми же звуковыми сигналами, звучавшими все тише. Мерфи некоторое время видел удаляющиеся красные вспышки, но вскоре исчезли и они.</p><p>Он ждал, опустившись на дно лодки и затаив дыхание, но темный горизонт оставался пустынным. Ни следа огромного морского монстра или маленького дрона. Мерфи потрясенно усмехнулся, стараясь игнорировать неясное чувство потери, поднял весла и снова начал грести.</p><p>Когда наконец наступила полная ночь, и мускулы уже сводило от напряжения, а мягкие от долгого безделья в бункере ладони покрылись мозолями от весел, он наплевал на потенциальную опасность и улучил момент, чтобы снова соскользнуть на дно лодки, прислониться головой к скамье. Минутку, — подумал он. Всего одну минутку.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День восемьдесят седьмой</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Когда он открыл глаза, в небе розовели рассветные облака, а над головой парил его маленький спаситель, словно присматривал за ним.</p><p>— Робот! — всхлипнул Мерфи, улыбнулся потрескавшимися губами дрону и потянулся к нему. Тот издал звук протеста, когда человек ухватил его за корпус, но вращающиеся винты отключил, чтобы не поранить. Мерфи притянул дрона поближе и чмокнул в металлическое тельце, отчего тот растерянно пискнул, и отпустил. Дрон взлетел повыше и завис над лодкой, наблюдая.</p><p>Мерфи, отдохнувший и обрадованный возвращением маленького спутника, снова взялся за весла, не обращая внимания на легкое головокружение. Он знал, что в бункере немного поехал крышей, но сейчас испытывал самое настоящее счастье. Может, он всегда был психом, обреченным целоваться с роботами и бесцельно плыть в лодке, пока не свалится с края земли. Плевать, он был счастлив.</p><p>— Робот, — ухмыльнулся Мерфи дрону и снова принялся грести. — Я думаю, это начало хорошей дружбы.</p><p>Из чрева беспилотника снова выстрелила сеть зеленых лучей, стремительно обшарила лицо Мерфи от макушки до подбородка. Он сканировал улыбку, понял Мерфи с очередной вспышкой нелепой радости, и рассмеялся, когда дрон сделал маленькую дугу в небе, обводя линию его рта, чтобы обозначить приближенное выражение счастья.</p><p>Некоторые познания об искусственном интеллекте Мерфи приобрел из видеозаписей бункера. Он знал, что у Робота имелась основная команда, мотивирующая его действия, и что он мог только симулировать человеческие эмоции. Мерфи это не казалось странным. Может быть, дрон нашел в нем нечто вроде родственной души.</p><p>Мерфи приналег на весла, раскачиваясь взад и вперед. Прошли часы, пока мягкое утреннее солнце не расцвело огненным полднем. На лбу выступил пот, пот стекал по спине, и лишь сбросив рубашку на дно лодки, можно было получить немного облегчения.</p><p>В конце концов, когда жара допекла его, Мерфи перегнулся через борт и окунул голову в воду, удерживаясь ногами за противоположный борт, чтобы не перевернуться.</p><p>Он открыл глаза в мутной воде и не увидел ничего, кроме размытого в зеленом свечении силуэта дрона, проверяющего, не утонул ли он. Изо рта выплыл пузырь воздуха, устремляясь к поверхности, и Мерфи поспешил вынырнуть, пока из глубины не вырвалось очередное чудовище и не сожрало его лицо.</p><p>Длинные волосы хлестнули по шее, когда он отбросил их назад, а вода стекала по спине прохладными ручейками, успокаивая медленно поджаривавшуюся кожу. Мерфи окунул в воду рубашку и обмотал ею голову, чтобы не перегреваться, надеясь удерживать в руках весла и смотреть вперед, пока голод и жажда не возьмут свое.</p><p>В тот день движение замедлилось. Мерфи часто переставал грести и перегибался через борт, потому что его рвало, или вынужден был закрывать глаза, когда они слепли в знак протеста против этого издевательства. Дрон часто обследовал его, обычно заканчивая сканирование тревожным писком.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — настаивал Мерфи, пренебрежительно отмахиваясь. — Я в порядке.</p><p>Вскоре полдень перетек в синий день, не менее жестокий к коже Мерфи, изнеженной бункером до фарфорового оттенка. А затем синева уступила место закатному солнцу, так же великолепно пылающему у горизонта, как ему представлялось.</p><p>Если бы мир состоял только из этого — никаких людей! — у Мерфи был бы шанс прийти к пониманию веры. Был бы шанс, что он сам сможет во что-то верить.</p><p>Тихо сгустились сумерки. Мерфи выпустил весла из горящих рук, и поглаживал ладонь, проводя пальцами по вздувшимся волдырям. Сорвав тонкий лоскуток кожи с одного из них, он зашипел от боли и издал вздох, полный жалости к себе, представляя, как больно ему будет завтра.</p><p>Чудо, что он до сих пор не умер, отрубившись от обезвоживания и ядовитого солнца. Его трудно было убить, к счастью или к сожалению.</p><p>Дрон издал короткий любопытный сигнал и ринулся прочь. Мерфи поднял весла, чтобы последовать за ним, и не удержал стон от боли в одеревеневших мышцах. Он греб вперед, следя за сверкающей поверхностью темной воды. Не то чтобы он был в состоянии помешать какому-нибудь очередному чудовищу, решившему поиграть с новой едой, но у него хотя бы будет пара секунд на вспышку проносящегося перед глазами жалкого подобия жизни.</p><p>Дрон снова оказался в поле зрения, призывно подергиваясь в направлении, откуда только что прилетел. Он явно поторапливал, и Мерфи доверился ему, наплевав, что дрон был порождением острова Маяка. Он ударял веслами все сильнее, быстрее, следуя за удаляющейся красной точкой, а глаза его словно заволакивало темнотой, догорающей по краям. Он не понимал, сколько прошло времени и как он это сделал, но вскоре почувствовал, как весла задели дно, заскребли по мелкой прибрежной гальке. Он выпустил их, из последних сил пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь в этом запрокидывающемся мире.</p><p>Впереди смутно маячили призрачные силуэты; высокие тени, которые могли оказаться деревьями, зданиями — чем угодно, только не океаном. Должно быть, он сбился с курса, возможно, уклонился к северу от пустыни. Это означало, что искать дорогу домой будет сложнее, но ему, по крайней мере, не придется снова пересекать минное поле.</p><p>Мерфи поставил ногу на борт, чтобы выбраться, потащил лодку к берегу, в глазах снова потемнело, мир завертелся, а живот скрутило судорогой. Его ноги утопали в воде, подошвы скользили по текучему илу, а потом он шагнул туда, где по его расчету находился берег. С этим шагом ушли последние силы, и он упал лицом вперед, ударившись с всплеском о воду, и погрузился в нее с головой.</p><p>Вот тебе и трудно убить.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День восемьдесят восьмой</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Он очнулся среди частиц пыли, роящихся, танцующих в солнечных лучах вокруг него. Это выглядело красиво — маленькие белые звездочки плавают, беспечно кружатся вокруг, а под спиной мягкое, и кожу что-то приятно холодит.</p><p>Только вот если бы в жестоком конце жестокой жизни действительно оказался рай, Мерфи в него никогда бы не впустили.</p><p>Ухватившись руками за деревянный каркас, он сел на плетеной из прутьев лежанке, покрытой темными шкурами.</p><p>Его руки были забинтованы полосками ткани, судя по  влажным пятнам на волдырях, на них наложили какие-то припарки. Рубашки на нем не оказалось, покрасневшую кожу стянуло, словно она пересохла; руки, плечи и грудь обгорели и покрылись мелкими волдырями под слоем прозрачной липкой мази, и, насколько он ощущал, лицо и спина выглядели не лучше. Но с этим ничего не поделаешь здесь и сейчас, — в этом месте, где требовалось немедленно все разведать.</p><p>Хижина, в которой он очутился, была сплетена из ветвей, сквозь стены проникал ветерок, так что внутри сохранялась прохлада и свежий воздух. На одной из стен обнаружилась полка, с явно самодельными книгами и журналами, а напротив лежанки — длинный стол, заполненный закупоренными бутылками и банками, пучками растений и инструментами, сделанными из металлолома.</p><p>Рядом с лежанкой стоял небольшой шаткий столик, на котором нашлись полный мех с водой и еда на тарелке — вареное мясо, буковые орехи, яблоко и кусок сыра. Около тарелки лежал толстый лист какого-то растения, сочащийся влагой, и когда Мерфи коснулся его пальцем, оказалось, что сок листа имел ту же консистенцию, что и мазь на его ожогах.</p><p>Внезапно снаружи раздался грохот, как будто кто-то уронил груду посуды, и Мерфи напряженно замер.</p><p>Голос юной девушки негромко отвечал на еще более тихую ругань кого-то постарше на языке, который Мерфи не понимал, и в этот момент его любопытство внезапно угасло: он находился в лагере землян.</p><p>Поднявшись на ноги, Мерфи схватил свою синюю рубашку, сложенную у лежанки, и стиснул зубы, когда потрепанная ткань проехалась по чувствительной коже с нежностью наждачной бумаги.</p><p>Мерфи заметил заднюю дверь — в темном конце вытянутого помещения, между двумя пустующими у стен лежанками, — и шагнул было к ней, разрываясь между желанием убежать как можно быстрее и необходимостью собрать какие-нибудь припасы. Он не продержится долго без еды и воды.</p><p>Двигаясь практически на автопилоте, Мерфи обыскал хижину на предмет того, что можно унести, копаясь в ящиках и корзинах, пока не нашел небольшой рюкзак. Он сунул в него водяной мех, содержимое тарелки и заодно лист с чудесной слизью. Оглядев хижину напоследок в поисках еще чего-нибудь полезного, схватил со стола нож, похожий на хирургический, и бросился к двери. Та отчаянно сопротивлялась, скрипела под его напором, он безрезультатно толкал ее, пока не обнаружил засов, поднял его и, наконец, дверь открылась.</p><p>К счастью, хижина стояла на окраине поселения, и задняя дверь выходила к лесу, так что он помчался прямиком к опушке, сердце яростно колотилось в груди, а рюкзак — о спину. Трава тихо сминалась под его ногами, в ветвях шумел ветер, и побег его оказался бесшумным, за что он испытал благодарность. </p><p>Добравшись до деревянной ограды, он протолкнул ногу в щель между двумя кольями, не пытаясь перепрыгнуть через верх, как сделал бы раньше. Он пригнулся и пролез в эту щель, зашипев от боли, когда его обгоревшая грудь проехалась по деревяшке.</p><p>Оказавшись по другую сторону, Мерфи отступил к деревьям и бросил взгляд поверх ограды, убедиться, что его никто не заметил.</p><p>Возле хижины стояла девушка с грудой горшков и кастрюль в руках и смотрела прямо на него. Мерфи, тяжело дыша, уставился на нее в ответ широко раскрытыми глазами. И тут его внимание привлекло едва заметное неуловимое движение — девушка приподняла несколько пальцев со стопки посуды и тихонько помахала ему, прощаясь.</p><p>Он развернулся и рванул глубже в лес, не останавливаясь, пока не упал без сил на колени на небольшой полянке. Переведя дыхание, яростно перерыл рюкзак и выхлестал почти половину воды из меха, прежде чем остановился, понимая, что нельзя выпивать все.</p><p>Мерфи пристроил мешок между колен на земле, разложил еду и хищно вцепился в мясо, подумав, что эти люди, может, и не причинили бы ему никакого вреда. Может, они просто хотели помочь. В конце концов, они не знали, кто он. Но земляне уже опознавали в нем Небесного человека раньше, и ничего хорошего для него из этого не вышло, не правда ли? Вылечить и подкормить его могли для того, чтобы пытать подольше. Как это сделали в лагере трикру.</p><p>Он не идиот и не собирался доверять первому встречному. Не имело значения, как давно такое случалось в последний раз. Неважно, что это было все, чего он хотел сейчас — чтобы о нем позаботились.</p><p>Наконец он притормозил и перестал рвать еду, как животное. Он поднялся и двинулся прочь от деревни, на ходу аккуратно поедая зеленое яблоко: старался подобрать языком каждую капельку, обглодать все до самой сердцевины, не уронив ни кусочка. Неизвестно, когда ему вообще в следующий раз достанется что-нибудь съедобное.</p><p>Чувствуя себя снова в стане живых, он шел до захода солнца. В животе его переваривалась еда и вода, и в его жизни случалась боль и посильнее обработанных ожогов. Несмотря на отдых, он все еще чувствовал себя слабым и полубольным, но все-таки более сносно.</p><p>Наверное, он проспал в той хижине до полудня, потому что ночь наступила достаточно скоро, и он начал спотыкаться в темноте. Отдыха много не бывает, решил Мерфи. Он устроился у корней дерева, прижав нож к груди обеими руками, и слепо уставился в глубину ночного леса, снова наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>Скоро он возьмет след и найдет дорогу обратно. Его не любили в Аркадии, да и они все его тоже не заботили, но ничего ближе к понятию «дом» у него не было. Мерфи усвоил урок: для счастья ему нужно просто устроиться жить, и неважно, где.</p><p>Ночью стрекотали сверчки, квакали лягушки, и вся эта ночная какофония сливалась в постоянный фон, а Мерфи так устал. Знакомое жужжание вдалеке быстро его убаюкало, заставив прикрыть глаза и расслабиться. Мерфи улыбнулся, когда дрон тихо приземлился там, где он упал спать, до невежливости близко к его лицу.</p><p>— Робот, — пробормотал Мерфи, приподняв веки, и дрон подарил ему встречный изумрудный взгляд. — Ты вернулся...</p><p>Дрон пискнул в знак согласия, и впервые за долгое время Мерфи уснул, чувствуя, что с ним все в порядке.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День восемьдесят девятый</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Мерфи шел.</p><p>Иногда он садился — на камень или прямо на землю. Ноги сильно болели, ступни практически отваливались. Иногда он думал, что больше не встанет. Но все равно шел.</p><p>Он нашел одуванчики, собрал их в рюкзак, и жевал прямо на ходу, продолжая двигаться вперед. Одуванчики оказались безвкусными и вообще никак не ощущались, но без еды люди способны обходиться довольно долго. С водой сложнее. Вода — это было бы хорошо.</p><p>Наступила ночь, и он свалился под ближайшим дубом, прислонившись к стволу. Дрон сидел под его рукой и наблюдал, как он заново наносит прозрачную мазь, взятую у землян. Мерфи подумал бы, что дрон тоже отдыхает, если бы не мигающий огонек на корпусе, который в спящем режиме обычно ровно светился зеленым.</p><p>С дроном он чувствовал себя менее одиноким, пусть тот и не отвечал ему. Вообще ему не так уж часто кто-нибудь отвечал.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День девяностый</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Что-то мокрое ужалило его лицо, ударившись о чувствительную обожженую кожу. Кап, кап, кап. Мерфи открыл глаза и прищурился на белое небо. Кап. Он глянул на облака, резко повернулся на бок и вздрогнул, когда очередная капля дождя скользнула между бровей.</p><p>Дождь, — подумал он, а потом — черт побери, дождь!</p><p>Он запрокинул голову и открыл рот, прислонив ладони воронкой к губам, чтобы поймать больше влаги, но получил только маленький жалкий глоток. Задавив панику, включилась соображалка: как собрать воду, чтобы она не утекала сквозь пальцы так быстро?</p><p>Мерфи поспешно упал на колени и, торопливо орудуя ножом, выкопал небольшую ямку. Затем дотянулся до ветки дуба, под которым только что спал, сорвал несколько зеленых листьев и устлал ими углубление в земле, создавая подобие чаши. Он внимательно наблюдал, как дождь капает в ямку, и засмеялся, когда на дне начала собираться большая дрожащая капля дождевой воды. Скоро ямка наполовину наполнилась, и Мерфи напился пригоршней, так, чтобы вся пролитая мимо вода стекала обратно в листья.</p><p>Прежнему Мерфи, наверное, быстро надоело бы ждать, пока ямка наполнится снова. Но теперешний Мерфи был вполне доволен тем, что полдня провел лежа на животе в грязи под проливным прохладным дождем. Дрон, который прятался под ненадежной защитой листвы дуба, тихонько вертел пропеллерами, стряхивая воду. Он издал несчастный писк, а Мерфи удовлетворенно улыбнулся в сложенные руки.</p><p>К моменту, когда дождь прекратился, Мерфи вымок насквозь и успел с помощью большого листа перелить воду, сколько смог, из чаши в земле в мех, перед тем как продолжить путь.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как изменился наклон земли под ногами — ровная до сих пор поверхность начала забирать вверх, заставляя слегка гнуться подошву. Надежда, что он идет в нужном направлении на северо-восток, оправдалась. Мерфи помнил неровную местность, холмы и долины, низкие горы и высокие скалы.</p><p>Тот день был ветреным, облачным и влажным, и он не испытывал тоски по недавнему жаркому солнцу. Хотя дрон казался обеспокоенным всеми этими ветвями густого леса, с которых беспрерывно капало, и летел низко, держась на этот раз поблизости. Он держался так близко, что Мерфи не мог не заметить, как тот часто поворачивался к нему своим «глазом», не включая сканирование. В темной оправе располагалось то, что казалось объективом маленькой камеры, но мысль о возможном наблюдении заботила Мерфи гораздо меньше, чем ему казалось раньше.</p><p>До сих пор дрон служил хорошей компанией, и Мерфи камеры не стеснялся. Если по ту сторону находился кто-то, наблюдающий за тем, как он спит на земле и мочится в кусты — пусть. Должно быть, им было скучно, но Мерфи, хоть и хорошо знал это чувство, слишком вымотался, чтобы развлекать наблюдателя, да и дышал слишком тяжело, чтобы острить или задавать вопросы на ходу.</p><p>Когда склон холма, усыпанный выступающими из-под земли белыми камнями и поросший папоротником, кустарником и ползучим плющом, стал круче, Мерфи остановился передохнуть. Он присел на большой плоский обломок камня, наблюдая за дроном, который начал подниматься выше и теперь осторожно пробирался сквозь сплетение ветвей. Ткнулся в тонкую веточку, и Мерфи усмехнулся, когда тот разочарованно пискнул, прежде чем вырваться из листвы и взмыть в небо, отправляясь на разведку туда, куда Мерфи за ним не мог последовать.</p><p>Он тяжко вздохнул, растирая ноги медленно заживающими руками. Наклоняясь, ощутил собственный запах — запах немытого потного тела. Он знал, что зарос щетиной, его волосы спутались, под ногти набилась грязь, кожа облезает клочьями, но этот запах... Ему почти хватало остатков чувства собственного достоинства, чтобы смущаться. Может быть, ему удастся привести себя в порядок прежде чем вернуться в лагерь. А не то, чего доброго, Совет решит избавить его от страданий, и себя заодно.</p><p>Ну, это если они не казнят его за участие в краже огнестрельного оружия и припасов с командой фанатиков Джахи, плюс предыдущие обвинения в поджоге, покушении и двойном убийстве. А еще нарушения в Верхнем секторе, и вся та история с Шарлоттой, и дело Финна, и Рейвен... Ковчег не склонен миловать кого-то вроде Мерфи, который был образцом гражданина бесполезного и достаточно неприятного, чтобы можно было рискнуть сделать его роковым примером в назидание остальным.</p><p>Желудок заворчал как раз вовремя, чтобы сбить его с опасных мыслей. Мерфи откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и со вздохом оглядел окрестности. Обычно на таких привалах вокруг ничего никогда не обнаруживалось. Никогда, кроме как в этот момент. Мерфи моргнул, заметив проблески нового цвета среди приглушенных оттенков — маленькие розовые точки вдалеке. Ягоды.</p><p>— Эй! — вырвалось у него, словно куст собирался убегать. </p><p>Он медленно встал и направился к этим точкам со смесью надежды и сомнения, не уверенный, с чего бы это ему так повезло. Приблизился и выдохнул, когда опознал в ягодах малину, сорвал одну и повертел в грязных пальцах. Он вспомнил картинки из учебника, там ягоды выглядели ярче, но форма была определенно правильной, текстура и... Боже, как же он хотел есть.</p><p>Больше не раздумывая, Мерфи кинул ягоду в рот и раскусил, едва не застонав, когда та сочно лопнула у него во рту. Он поспешил набрать ягод побольше, съев по одной на каждую горсть, которую клал в рюкзак, и поблагодарил Вселенную. Может, она решила сегодня его не ненавидеть.</p><p>Он двинулся дальше, и шел бы вприпрыжку, если бы мог, по бесконечным склонам то в гору, то под гору. Сквозь ветки к нему обратно пробился дрон, и Мерфи помахал ему.</p><p>— Погляди-ка, — поприветствовал он, достав горсть малины из рюкзака и протянув ее дрону.</p><p>Тот шустро просканировал ягоды зеленой дугой лазерного луча и издал несколько быстрых коротких звуков, но умолк, не доведя серию сигналов до привычной десятки.</p><p>Возможно, семь сигналов означали, что дрон остался доволен. Мерфи усмехнулся, отправляя в рот еще одну ягоду. Изучение языка общения дрона доставляло ему скромное удовольствие. Словно они становились друзьями.</p><p>Несколько месяцев назад он счел бы это глупым, даже ненормальным. Однако теперь Мерфи знал, как важно находить друзей везде, где можно. А еще стало ясно, что из людей получались худшие друзья. В конце концов, дрон никогда не предаст и не бросит его.</p><p>Мерфи шел, пока солнце не начало клониться к закату. На небе появились сиреневые облака и тусклый серп месяца, и именно тогда он почувствовал, что с ним что-то не так.</p><p>Его желудок сжимался, заставляя сгибаться от болезненных судорог, так что он едва мог идти. Голова кружилась, сводило челюсти и кишки. Перед глазами все вертелось, как в лодке с Джахой у руля, когда его прихватило морской болезнью и паникой. Кожа на руках покрылась розовой сыпью  до запястий и зверски горела и чесалась. </p><p>Единственное, о чем Мерфи был в состоянии думать, — как же ему хреново. Он заставлял себя идти вперед, пока не наступила ночь, останавливаясь каждые несколько шагов — падал на колени от приступа тошноты, и его рвало. Когда наконец вышло что-то извергнуть, это оказалось не больше капли желчи и не принесло ему никакого облегчения. Желудок снова скрутило, и из горла вырвался сдавленный стон боли.</p><p>Дрон издал несчастный писк, лопасти винтов вращались со странными вспышками белого света, и он слабо махнул рукой — «я в порядке».</p><p>«Нет», — отозвался голос, и Мерфи удивленно моргнул. — «Ты умрешь».</p><p>Он прислонился спиной к дереву и скривился — жесткие неровности коры впились сквозь рубашку в незажившие ожоги.</p><p>«Кто здесь?»</p><p>«Ты должен сдохнуть», — прошипел бесплотный голос Рейвен.</p><p>Дыхание участилось, он огляделся, упал на колени, руками нашаривая упавший нож, и вернулся к дереву с новой вспышкой боли от соприкосновения со стволом, выставив нож перед собой в никуда. Его колотило и перед глазами все переворачивалось.</p><p>«Ты сдохнешь в одиночестве», — сказала Рейвен чужим голосом, так громко, словно находилась в его голове. — «Ты это заслужил».</p><p>Мерфи был готов поклясться, что увидел ее лицо, мерцающее во тьме, в миг, когда выронил нож, охваченный новой внезапной судорогой. Он согнулся, схватившись за живот, и упал на колени, упираясь лбом во влажную траву. Он стонал, сглатывал, когда желчь поднималась к горлу, и кричал от боли в глухую землю.</p><p>«Мерфи», — услышал он вдалеке, дальше, чем звучал голос Рейвен, и Мерфи, кажется, заплакал, повернув голову на скользкой траве так, чтобы суметь взглянуть на говорившего.</p><p>Расплывчатый в тусклом лунном свете, Беллами стоял, сунув руки в карманы и глядя на него сверху вниз.</p><p>«Что ты здесь делаешь?»</p><p>«Ищу тебя», — в отчаянии ответил Мерфи, но сомневался, что произнес это вслух — его челюсти сводило от боли.</p><p>Он едва мог видеть, но был уверен, что Беллами нахмурился.</p><p>«Не надо», — отозвался тот, отступая на шаг, силуэт пошел волнами, как от волны жара, и Мерфи зажмурился и сжался, мечтая исчезнуть, исчезнуть, исчезнуть...</p><p>А потом напряженное тело ослабло, и все померкло.</p><p>Мир вернулся укусом иглы шприца, заполненного черной жидкостью, которая уже почти закончилась. Дрон держал шприц в небольшом механическом когте-захвате, вводя жидкость в вену на руке Мерфи, а тот лежал на спине, обездвиженный и больной, на холодной земле. Он попытался увернуться, но не вышло даже просто пошевелиться.</p><p>— Неспелая шелковица, — сказал беспилотник женским голосом, таким знакомым, — распространенная ошибка людей. После созревания эти ягоды довольно питательны. Приношу извинения. Я не учла предупреждение дрона, посчитав, что количество употребленного токсичного вещества позволит выполнить эту процедуру без твоего вмешательства.</p><p>Шприц опустел и оторвался от руки Мерфи, а коготь свернулся внутрь дрона. Мерфи всегда удивляло, зачем ему такой большой корпус, если в нем всего и было, что миниатюрная камера, несколько лазеров и чип управления.</p><p>— Узнав больше о хрупкости психики современного человека посредством твоих страданий, я получила бесценную информацию, Джон, — сказал голос, <em>ее </em>голос. — Извини за боль, которую вызвал наш эксперимент, и за то, что я не могу положить этому конец, но потеря контрольной переменной в твоем лице может нанести ущерб всей жизни человечества. По этой причине ты должен оставаться в своем естественном теле на Земле. Я приношу извинения и за это вмешательство, но скоро ты станешь одним из немногих людей, оставшихся в среде с высоким уровнем радиации, так что меры предосторожности необходимы.</p><p>Мерфи хотел кричать, проклинать, разнести все, но не мог сделать ничего, кроме как неподвижно лежать со всей этой бурей чувств и смотреть, тяжело дыша, как дрон приблизился снова и извлек другую, более толстую иглу из его бедра.</p><p>— Действие паралитика быстро пройдет, какие-либо последствия после инъекции маловероятны. Не повреди дрон. Его основная задача — защищать и направлять тебя, потому что твои данные бесценны, — вещал голос, пользуясь тем, что заткнуть его Мерфи не мог. — Вместе, Джон, мы сделаем жизнь лучше для человечества.</p><p>В какой-то момент он обнаружил, что может шевелить руками и ногами и даже передвигать их по земле. Едва почувствовал — что может, — он подскочил и кинулся за дроном, который издал тревожный писк и, свободный от контроля A.L.I.E., ринулся прочь. Мир перевернулся, закрутился, и Мерфи снова обмяк, свалившись лицом в грязь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День девяносто первый</em>
</p><p> </p><p>На девяносто первый день Мерфи вернулся в более привычный мир. Он приподнялся на руках; лицо и волосы вывозились в грязи, живот все еще болел. Дрон в спящем режиме лежал рядом. Мерфи ухватил камень из травы и хрипло сказал:</p><p>— Прости, Робот.</p><p>Проснувшийся дрон взглянул на него с любопытством, закрутив винтами за миг до того, как он изо всех сил обрушил камень вниз. Металл и пластик внутренностей дрона разлетелись вдребезги от удара, и Мерфи увидел, как в последний раз мигнул крошечный зеленый огонек.</p><p>Он подумал, что, может, надо сказать пару слов, похоронить дрона и проститься с ним, но молча отвернулся. Забрал нож и рюкзак, вытряхнул остатки шелковицы и двинулся дальше по склону в утренний туман.</p><p>Он все равно не мог вернуться в лагерь «Джаха», теперь это стало очевидным и кристально ясным. Поэтому он шел, пока не исчез туман, а следом и деревья. По прошествии нескольких часов он оказался на другом высоком холме, с которого открывался вид на долину и старую заброшенную хижину, словно поджидающую его. Он увидел озеро, мерцающее  вдали, прячущееся за соснами, и запущенный сад перед хижиной, который можно было восстановить.</p><p>Мерфи повезло. Он должен бы прыгать от радости, должен бы глупо засмеяться, позвать дрона и поделиться радостью с ним...</p><p>Мерфи в полной тишине медленно почти сполз по каменистой тропе к долине, мучительно размышляя, сколько еще раз придется переучивать урок.</p><p>Хотя находка действительно выглядела хорошо. Ему нравилось одиночество.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 221</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Пожар нагрянул, когда Мерфи оказался на полпути к дому.</p><p>Стояла поздняя осень, и поредевшая листва освещала долину янтарно-рыжим светом, хотя прошлой ночью под ногами уже поскрипывал снежок.</p><p>У старого отшельника, чье тело Мерфи нашел в саду два месяца назад, наткнувшись на хижину, имелось вдоволь зимней одежды и гора дров под брезентом за домом, так что холодов Мерфи не боялся. Ему просто нужно было пополнять запасы еды, а потому он проводил дни в бесконечных походах в лес, где искал, копал и проверял ловушки.</p><p>Когда пожар налетел, Мерфи стоял на припорошенном снегом поле с двумя кроличьими тушками в руках и смотрел, как высокая огненная волна движется по лесу. Старые мощные деревья чернели, трескались и выгибались, когда по ним прокатывалось пламя, ярче и стремительнее которого Мерфи никогда не видел.</p><p>Шум пылающего леса и бегущих зверей, устремившихся в долину, ошеломлял. Мерфи тупо стоял на месте, когда олени, кролики, птицы, белки и лисы прыгали в долину, сперва шарахаясь от него в сторону, но в конце концов просто проносились мимо, словно его и не было вовсе. </p><p>Сгоревшая опушка леса обрушилась на краю долины тоннами углей, сотрясая землю и поднимая в воздух тучи пепла.</p><p>И Мерфи упал на колени, наблюдая, как волна пламени огибает озеро, деревья и поля долины, окружает, словно раздумывая, и затем... движется дальше. Вскоре огонь превратил остальную часть леса и горы на западе в почерневшую пустыню, но каким-то чудом оставил его самого, его дом и долину нетронутым.</p><p>Мерфи долго сидел на коленях и смотрел в оранжевое небо после того, как огонь ушел, наплевав на промокающие от снега штаны.</p><p>Животные и птицы поступили точно так же: они нашли убежище в долине и сидели неподвижно и беззвучно, пока не убедились, что опасность миновала. Пока не уверились, что стихия, решившая смести людей, зверей, ползучих тварей с земли и птиц с неба, пощадила их.</p><p>В этот момент все они, как один, были животными.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 284</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Зима была тяжелой, но не тяжелее, чем все остальное.</p><p>Мерфи в шерстяном пальто старого отшельника спускался к замерзшему озеру через увешанный сосульками, как сверкающая люстра хрусталем, нижний лес долины.</p><p>В одной руке он нес ведро, в другой — плетеную корзину, а лопату привязал к рюкзаку. Он то и дело наклонялся, чтобы подобрать упавшие семена, орехи или кедровую хвою. Если повезет, он найдет можжевельник, или боярышник, или заснеженные грибы под деревом.</p><p>По пути он раскапывал снег в поисках корней или остатков зелени, обычно ничего не находил, но однажды его приятно удивил обнаруженный под слоем снега кустик замороженной клюквы, и эта находка вдохновила на дальнейшие поиски.</p><p>У отшельника в ящике под кроватью лежал древний учебник с картинками. Мерфи запомнил форму и цвет всех растений, бесконечно осторожный после случая с шелковицей прошлым летом. Иногда он все же ошибался, съедая что-нибудь горькое или неспелое, но ничего серьезнее того первого раза. Удивительно, сколько лес мог предложить, если знать, что искать. Мерфи знал достаточно, пусть смутно и наивно, и лес предлагал ему по его знаниям. </p><p>Он присел у желобка, воткнутого в ствол большого клена, забрал наполненное ведро и заменил пустым. Галлон кленового сока раз в три дня было очень неплохо, к концу месяца он переварил бы все в сироп. На самом деле, столько сиропа ему ни к чему, но это занятие убивало время, давало неплохую приправу для невкусного мяса, а еще делало чай из хвои немного более годным.</p><p>Боже, он ненавидел чай, но теперь вел себя ответственно: старался потреблять все необходимые витамины, хоть отвар из сосновых иголок на вкус и получался как кислая вода; работал до изнеможения и всегда поднимался с постели, даже когда казалось, что просто сдохнуть под одеялом куда приятнее.</p><p>Мерфи поставил ведро на плечо, поднялся и поморщился, когда сок выплеснулся на его пальто. Нужна крышка поплотнее, — подумал он, а потом его мысли свелись к растущему на глазах списку постоянных дел. Заготовить орехи, растопить снег для воды на завтра, собрать дрова, проверить ловушки, освежевать кроликов, приготовить кроликов...</p><p>Снег мягко слетел на покрасневший нос, и Мерфи скосил на него глаза, а потом остановился на дороге к дому, наблюдая, как белые хлопья, танцуя и переливаясь в солнечных лучах, падают сквозь прорехи в ледяном навесе над головой.</p><p>Прошлой зимой Мерфи почти не задумывался о снежинках, разочаровавшись в реальном мире и гоняясь за несбыточной мечтой по холодной пустыне. Снег всего лишь замерзший дождь, из-за него пальцы делались холоднее, а жизнь — тяжелее.</p><p>Но теперь он осознавал, что был неправ. Снег являлся частью природы, беспристрастной, как и все остальное. А вот сейчас танцующие хлопья заставили его улыбнуться… Мерфи стер усмешку с лица, опустил корзину и ведро в сугроб, чтобы собрать в хвост промокшие волосы, и поклялся, что подстрижет их, как только пройдет зима.</p><p>Он вернулся в хижину, не забыв по дороге насладиться ощущением холода, проникающего под кожу. За захлопнувшейся дверью Мерфи прикрыл глаза и постарался перестать думать о том, что сделать было нужно, и подумать о том, что сделать хотелось. Он увлекся резьбой по дереву, занимался ею, когда не получалось уснуть, и выходило у него вполне неплохо. Может быть, стоило сделать несколько дверных колокольчиков.</p><p>Зимой может быть ужасно тихо.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 426</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Когда озеро показалось за деревьями, Мерфи снова задался вопросом — а не бросить ли ему все нафиг, и не вернуться ли?</p><p>Он чувствовал себя идиотом, тащившимся через всю долину с удочкой и корзиной для добычи, прекрасно зная, что просидит на старых мостках несколько часов и все равно ничего не поймает. Либо осенний пожар уничтожил всех милых, готовых ловиться рыб, оставив только тех, которые перекусывают лески и крадут приманки, либо Мерфи оказался настолько впечатляюще дерьмовым рыболовом, что ему стоило выдать медаль.</p><p>Ему не требовалось обязательно тратить день на проклинание рыб, но из-за изобильной весны свободного времени оказалось больше, чем ожидалось, а еще — Мерфи хотел победить.</p><p>Первую зиму он пережил, хоть и не без трудностей с едой. На третий месяц Мерфи простудился и оказался прикованным к стулу у печки — чихающим, кашляющим и с ломотой во всем теле. Эти пять дней существенно сократили припасы и заставили его напрячься до конца сезона. Он дошел даже до поедания коры... так, лучше не вспоминать.</p><p>Сухая золотистая трава под ногами плавно перешла в мягкую почву с мелкими камешками, солнце пригрело обнаженную шею, и Мерфи вздохнул. Он довольно коротко подстриг волосы, уступив гнетущей летней жаре, и побрился, хоть и не слишком тщательно. Впрочем, с помощью простого старого ножа и отражения в ведре воды вместо зеркала достичь совершенства и не вышло бы.</p><p>Странно было относиться к своему телу, как к инструменту, но такова была реальность. Больше не имело значения, как он выглядит, но имело значение — замерз он или перегрелся, отдохнул или устал, здоров или болен. Неважно, какой вкус был у еды, пока он ел. Неважно, что его мышцы болели, пока они все еще работали. Было странно относиться к своему телу как к инструменту, но приятно чувствовать себя полезным.</p><p>На подходах к озеру послышались какие-то неожиданные звуки справа, из-за сосен, оттуда, где стояла одна из самых хитроумных ловушек отшельника. Обычно она пустовала, но сейчас в грязи что-то билось и трепыхалось. Мерфи чуть не подпрыгнул, когда вслед за сдавленным рыком пойманного животного раздался полный досады возглас. Кто бы ни попался в силки, но явно не кролик.</p><p>Покрепче сжав в руке удочку, Мерфи медленно двинулся вперед, почти бесшумно продвигаясь от ствола к стволу с ловкостью опытного охотника. Наконец он оказался в каких-то двух соснах от незнакомца, который все так же дергался в западне, пыхтя и бессильно ругаясь.</p><p>Убедившись, что тот попался крепко и не вырвется, Мерфи выпрыгнул из-за дерева, выставив перед собой удилище...</p><p>Только чтобы обнаружить, что оно упирается прямо меж глаз Беллами Блейка.</p><p>Тот замер с тяжело вздымающейся грудью, прекратив борьбу с ловушкой, и уставился на Мерфи огромными карими глазами, а он уставился в ответ, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Молчание затянулось, и в душе Мерфи проснулось то, чего он не чувствовал так давно, что едва мог вспомнить, как это называется.</p><p>Но он помнил ужас.</p><p>— Мерфи, — сказал Беллами тем самым голосом, низким, знакомым, любимым, из далекого прошлого Мерфи. А потом повторил, беспомощно выдохнув весь оставшийся воздух, словно узнавая что-то уже из своего далекого прошлого: — <em>Мерфи</em>.</p><p>Мерфи не был уверен, что сможет что-то сказать, даже если попытается. Несколько мгновений он просто смотрел без единого звука, чувствуя, как горло сдавливает назревающая мощная волна сложных эмоций, отнявшая у него голос, а потом в смятении опустил взгляд. Положил удочку в грязь, встал на колени к ногам Беллами, склонился к попавшей в петлю лодыжке и принялся ковырять узел без особого результата — пока в его мозгу прокручивался миллион мыслей в секунду. Какая-то еще-функционирующая часть его сознания сказала, что так у него ничего не выйдет, тогда он вынул нож из кармана и перерезал старый шнур, чувствуя, как прерывается дыхание и как по щекам медленно стекают необъяснимые слезы.</p><p>Он смотрел исключительно вниз, физически ощущая затылком прожигающий взгляд Беллами, и сел на пятки, только когда шнур, наконец, оборвался. Беллами согнул ногу, растирая лодыжку, а Мерфи просто не мог... он так и стоял на коленях, глядя в землю и делая вид, что разучился говорить. </p><p>Голову он все-таки поднял, и дыхание перехватило, когда при виде его мокрых глаз хмурое лицо Беллами медленно озарилось чуть печальной улыбкой.</p><p>— Все это время? — спросил он, казалось, со всей нежностью мира, и у Мерфи вырвался всхлип, обжегший его ужасом.</p><p>Все это время.</p><p>Мерфи давно перестал ждать в темноте, перестал желать, чтобы кто-нибудь наткнулся на него и избавил от необходимости просить, от необходимости бояться за свою жизнь в деревне или опасаться быть отвергнутым в лагере. Чтобы суметь, наконец, отказаться от одиночества и не чувствовать себя жалким, потому что он оказался бы кому-то нужным и этот кто-то сам пришел бы за ним.</p><p>Он очень редко позволял себе представлять, что это был Беллами: Беллами, который оказался у его двери в поисках чего-нибудь, Беллами, заставляющий его вернуться домой. Очень редко позволял — из страха, что будет цепляться за эту фантазию и не сумеет от нее отказаться. Было бы слишком легко закрыть глаза и вечно мечтать о том, как кто-нибудь придет и спасет его от тишины; слишком легко никогда больше не подниматься, ожидая спасения от себя самого.</p><p>Беллами сидел тихо, пока Мерфи отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки, догадываясь, что выглядит именно таким безумным, каким он и был, напав на Беллами с удочкой и тут же расплакавшись.</p><p>Спустя несколько судорожных вздохов Мерфи беспощадно вытер слезы рукавом рубашки и еще раз взглянул на Беллами, затаив дыхание, боясь, что тот исчезнет.</p><p>— Ты... — начал он и вспыхнул, услышав собственный голос — хриплый, словно заржавевший от неиспользования, но слишком взволнованный. Беллами улыбался, а в глазах его светился миллион вопросов. — Ты есть хочешь?</p><p>Мерфи все же удалось, хоть его голос и звучал, как у тысячелетнего.</p><p>— Зверски, — ответил Беллами и поднялся, отряхиваясь.</p><p>На нем была все та же прежняя одежда, за исключением легкой куртки, завязанной на поясе, а на шее болтались знакомые защитные очки. Его черные волосы отросли, и длинные лохмы завивались в колечки под ушами и на лбу, а сам он выглядел изможденным, усталым и, похоже, не шутил насчет голода.</p><p>Внезапно Мерфи обнаружил, что у него тоже есть миллион вопросов.</p><p>— Супер, — отозвался он, поднял удочку и пошел забрать корзину, брошенную где-то среди деревьев, а Беллами шел за ним следом. — Я все равно не хотел рыбачить.</p><p>Когда они поднялись на желтый холм, Беллами за спиной засмеялся — так, словно с трудом вспоминал, как это делается, — и сердце Мерфи, подпрыгнув, снова заколотилось в груди.</p><p>Он знал, что это не действие шелковицы, потому что собирал ее спелой в этом сезоне, знал, потому что слышал, как сминаются трава и полевые цветы под ногами Беллами, как его дыхание становится тяжелым и прерывистым от усталости. Если обернуться — увидел бы его, ясно, как все остальное, реальное.</p><p>Несмотря на уверенность, Мерфи не знал, какая перспектива пугает его больше.</p><p>Он поднялся по ступенькам в хижину, открыл скрипнувшую дверь и придержал ее для Беллами, который снова улыбался.</p><p>Ему пришлось вцепиться ногтями в собственное запястье, глядя, как Беллами оглядывается вокруг, наклоняется, чтобы осмотреть банки с сиропом, травы на подоконнике, улыбается грубо вырезанным деревянным зверушкам, протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться одеяла на кровати, и отдергивает, не решаясь.</p><p>— У тебя тут хорошо, — тихо сказал Беллами странно изменившимся голосом, и прежде, чем он обернулся, Мерфи стремительно скрылся в темную кладовку у задней стены хижины. Для того, чтобы собрать для Беллами поесть, а не чтобы спрятаться от его глаз. Конечно, не для этого.</p><p>Он выложил несколько кусков вяленого беличьего мяса на листья кислицы, вздохнул, осознав, что собирается отдать Беллами последнюю чернику, и осторожно вернулся в комнату, досадуя, что в собственном доме чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.</p><p>Беллами сидел на стуле за столом и смотрел в окно, хотя солнце слепило даже сквозь старое стекло. Мерфи поставил перед ним еду и, пока тот отвлекся, поспешно вернулся в кладовку, чтобы наполнить водой жестяную банку.</p><p>— Это и правда хорошо, — донесся из комнаты голос Беллами с набитым ртом, и Мерфи безнадежно улыбнулся ведру с водой. — Спасибо, Мерфи.</p><p>— Ага. — Он выпихнул себя из кладовки, чтобы донести к столу воду.</p><p>Беллами выхватил банку и начал жадно пить, пока Мерфи ее рефлекторно не отобрал.</p><p>Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, а потом удивление на лице Беллами сменила еще одна нелепая усмешка.</p><p>— Ты прав, — сказал он и вытер текущую по подбородку воду. — Не стоит выпивать все сразу.</p><p>Мерфи выдохнул и вернул банку на стол, с облегчением от того, что Беллами все сказал за него. А еще ему почему-то понравилось, как Беллами отводит взгляд от воды и заставляет себя есть медленнее.</p><p>Мерфи и раньше не был хорош в подобных вещах, но после года полной изоляции ему явно требовалось обновить социальные навыки. Хотя, казалось, Беллами ничего не имел против его грубости, как человек, по воспоминаниям Мерфи, предпочитающий нормальному общению междометия, крики и агрессивные жесты.</p><p>А еще как тот, кто первым делом добивается ответов, удовлетворяя свое любопытство.</p><p>— Как ты это сделал? — спросил Беллами. — Ну, удар смертельной волны?</p><p>Мерфи, решив перестать топтаться на месте, как придурок, сел на кровать и уточнил:</p><p>— Ты про пожар? Прошлой осенью?</p><p>— Это был не пожар, Мерфи. Это была радиация. Как ты, черт возьми, выжил?</p><p>Беллами каким-то чудом перестал есть и смотрел на него недоверчиво и подозрительно, словно он провернул невероятный фокус и отказался поделиться секретом.</p><p>— Оно обошло долину, — объяснил Мерфи. — Меня просто не коснулось.</p><p>— Но почему? Как? — Беллами помотал головой. — Излучение... в воздухе... если только ты не...</p><p>Он сдался, просто уставившись на Мерфи, словно тот был самым странным, что он видел в жизни. </p><p>— Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь разберусь в тебе.</p><p>Мерфи пожал плечами и подумал — а есть ли вообще, в чем разбираться? Казалось, Беллами оставался единственным, кто думал, будто не докопался до сути, единственным, кто заставил Мерфи почувствовать, что у него есть тайны.</p><p>— А как насчет тебя? — парировал он, осмелев.</p><p>Выражение лица Беллами изменилось, потускнело, растеряло всю любознательность, и Мерфи тут же пожалел о своей смелости.</p><p>— Несколько человек добрались до лаборатории A.L.I.E., ну... ты не знаешь, кто это... длинная история, — вздохнул Беллами. — Мы провели испытания сыворотки ночной крови, на мне она сработала, и я теперь невосприимчив. К радиации.</p><p>— Ночная кровь, — повторил Мерфи и взглянул на свои руки, припоминая рыболовные крючки, острую проволоку и содранные волдыри на ладонях, кровоточащие черным после той инъекции от дрона.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как долго ты был... Ну, знаешь, мы остались одни. Они все погибли, — мрачно продолжал Беллами. — Ну, то есть, Октавия в бункере, а Кларк и еще несколько человек улетели на ракете к Кольцу, но...</p><p>— Они тебя бросили? — выпалил Мерфи, испытывая сложные чувства: злость на то, что они оставили его, и надежду на то, что теперь хоть кто-то понимает.</p><p>— Я сам. — В голосе Беллами прозвучала легкая обида, и он опустил взгляд к тарелке, чтобы подобрать пальцами листочки кислицы. — Кто-то должен был остаться и включить энергоснабжение.</p><p>Его бросили. Мерфи не скрываясь наблюдал за Беллами, не поднимавшим глаз. Его бросили одного в погибающем мире.</p><p>Они сидели в задумчивой тишине, пока Беллами доедал, а после молчание стало еще тяжелее. Как можно теперь распрощаться, если они двое остались в буквальном смысле последними людьми на Земле?</p><p>Совсем не похожий на человека, который хочет уйти, Беллами некоторое время исследовал окружающую обстановку и искоса бросал в сторону Мерфи заинтересованные взгляды, хоть и молча. А тот достал из ящика под кроватью кусок дерева и начал резать по нему очередную фигурку подрагивающими руками.</p><p>— Ух ты! — вдруг воскликнул Беллами, проводя пальцем по корешкам трех книг в шкафу у двери.</p><p>Зеленая была справочником по местным растениям, желтая — по охоте и отлову зверей, а красная — руководством по выживанию в дикой природе, но в ней не хватало картинок, чтобы заслужить доверие Мерфи.</p><p>— Готов поспорить, все это спасло тебе жизнь.</p><p>Мерфи угукнул в знак согласия и вздрогнул от громкого стука — Беллами резко поставил книгу обратно на полку, взламывая тишину.</p><p>— Ты во всем разобрался, а?</p><p>Наверное, он старался говорить дружелюбно, но голос его дрогнул досадой. Беллами не поворачивался к Мерфи лицом, пристально изучая книги, а тот смотрел на его напряженные плечи и размышлял, куда он пойдет отсюда.</p><p>— Не совсем, — ответил Мерфи на вопрос, опуская нож. — Просто пытаюсь выжить.</p><p>Беллами решительно кивнул и шагнул к рюкзаку на полу.</p><p>— Я не должен тебе мешать, — торопливо тихо проговорил он, поднимая рюкзак. — Уверен, ты занят своим домом и садом, и... прости, я... прости.</p><p>— Погоди, — перебил его Мерфи, начиная задыхаться при мысли, что Беллами уходит и оставляет его снова в одиночестве. Он сам не понял, что делает, поднялся — и они оба уставились на его руку, крепко уцепившуюся за вторую лямку рюкзака. — Я бы не отказался от помощи.</p><p>Они одновременно подняли глаза, и Беллами встретил взгляд Мерфи с еще одной вздрагивающей полуулыбкой:</p><p>— Почему я в этом сомневаюсь?</p><p>— Пожалуйста! — Он почти умолял, цепляясь за рюкзак так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, а Беллами искал что-то теплеющим взглядом в его глазах и, хотелось верить, правильно нашел то, что Мерфи имел в виду, выпаливая: — Я действительно ненавижу рыбалку.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 429</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Шел еще один безумно жаркий день, но листья сладкого картофеля увядали и требовали уборки, поэтому Мерфи надел самую тонкую одежду и ползал на коленях в грядках, выкапывая клубни из-под пожухлой листвы.</p><p>Весна выдалась теплой, так что хотя несколько месяцев назад он и высадил батат слишком рано, ошибка сошла ему с рук, и не пришлось на горьком опыте узнавать, что бывает, когда высадишь летний сорт ранней весной. Большой запас упакованных семян, который обнаружился в начале весны под рыболовными снастями, изменил жизнь старой хижины на холме. Но благословение отчасти могло стать и проклятием: игра Мерфи в хорошего фермера тысячу раз могла провалиться по куче причин.</p><p>Он вытер пот со лба и потряс клубни, стряхивая землю, прежде чем положить их в корзину.</p><p>— Знаешь, что хорошо пошло бы с бататом? — спросил внезапно Беллами, работавший с другой стороны грядки, и добавил клубень в кучку, растущую в корзине. — Помидоры.</p><p>Мерфи глянул на него, но Беллами увлеченно копался в земле.</p><p>Он надел одну из футболок отшельника, которая Мерфи была велика, да и на Беллами тоже висела. Мерфи изо всех сил старался не смотреть ниже футболки. </p><p>— Правда?</p><p>Он выдал ему эту футболку накануне, после того, как Беллами чуть не потерял сознание от жары при осмотре ловушек в долине. Мерфи ощутил себя бесчувственным эгоистом, когда обернулся, чтобы передать тушку кролика, но не обнаружил Беллами рядом. Тот отошел в тень и почти в изнеможении прислонился к дереву. Его темная одежда, должно быть, неплохо служила — до летней жары. Тогда Мерфи и отдал ему футболку и единственные шорты из запасов отшельника — те, которые самому приходилось подвязывать веревкой на поясе, чтобы не сползали. А он теперь просто закатал до колен штаны, которые все равно подходили ему намного больше.</p><p>Этот инцидент напомнил Мерфи о том, откуда пришел Беллами — грязный, голодный и ослабевший, как и он когда-то. Поэтому в тот день ловушки и охота отменились, и Мерфи сделал вид, что ему очень нужна помощь в огороде. Беллами казался вполне довольным копанием в грядках сидя на коленях, и если и заметил, что Мерфи делал ему поблажки, похоже, не обиделся.</p><p>— Они сладкие, правда же? — продолжил Беллами обсуждение предложенного им блюда, и Мерфи рассмеялся, смех прозвучал грубовато и незнакомо.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что это... — начал он, поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Беллами остановился, глядя исподлобья, и выражение его лица выглядело чем-то неуловимо приятно, даже без улыбки. — Что?</p><p>— Ничего, — тот отвел взгляд и вернулся к работе. — Просто слушаю.</p><p>Мерфи тоже склонился обратно к грядке и начал объяснять, сперва нерешительно, как, по его мнению, сочетаются разные продукты. Он так увлекся, что полностью забыл об удушающей жаре к тому времени, когда Беллами наконец-то почти правильно повторил пять основных вкусов:</p><p>— Сладкий, соленый, кислый, горький, салями...</p><p>— Умами, — поправил Мерфи, ощущая легкую тень веселья, и бросил последний клубень в корзину.</p><p>— Умами, — повторил Беллами. — Какая хрень. Никогда об этом не слышал.</p><p>Он тоже закончил копать, подхватил корзину и пошел следом за Мерфи к хижине, где в тени стояло заранее заготовленное ведро воды.</p><p>— Ну, уж как есть. — Мерфи поднял ведро и окатил высыпанные из корзины на траву клубни, смывая оставшуюся землю. Беллами тоже досталось немного случайных брызг.</p><p>Тот вздохнул, прикладывая влажные руки к своим веснушчатым щекам:</p><p>— Там для меня ничего не осталось?</p><p>Мерфи передал ему наполовину опустевшее ведро и преисполнился легкой завистью к гениальной идее — сбросить обувь и со вздохом облегчения плеснуть из ведра, облив себя прохладной водой.</p><p>На сегодня у Мерфи еще оставались дела, и он не сможет продуктивно работать в хижине, если будет насквозь мокрым, а его штанам нужна вечность, чтобы высохнуть...</p><p>Беллами отбросил с глаз влажные волосы, слегка улыбнулся, многозначительно покачивая ведром, и Мерфи сдался.</p><p>— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Валяй.</p><p>Беллами услужливо окатил его остатками холодной воды и издал короткий смешок, когда задохнувшийся облитый Мерфи попытался вслепую толкнуть его в грудь.</p><p>— Ты сам сказал, — невинно заявил Беллами, отбросил пустое ведро и встал на колени, чтобы равномерно распределить клубни на земле для сушки. Затем опустился на пожелтевшую от солнца траву и растянулся, прикрыв глаза от света. Выглядела эта картина бесконечно мирно.</p><p>Протерев глаза и отряхнувшись, Мерфи последовал его примеру — улегся в паре шагов и раскинул руки, позволяя солнцу залить его светом снаружи и наполнить теплом изнутри.</p><p>Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз вот так просто лежал. Он сходил с ума, если оставался в покое наедине со своими мыслями. Но не сейчас, когда Беллами рядом делал то же самое, и этим позволял Мерфи чувствовать, что он действительно отдыхает, лежа на земле, а не проваливается под нее.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время, когда он почти задремал, Беллами неожиданно позвал его:</p><p>— Эй, Мерфи...</p><p>— Ну?</p><p>Наступила тишина, потом трава под Беллами зашуршала.</p><p>— Нет, ничего. — Он снова сделал паузу, а потом все же рубанул: — Слушай, а тебе еще долго будет нужна помощь?</p><p>По телу Мерфи словно растеклась новая волна тепла.</p><p>— Ну... я не силен в очистке ловушек.</p><p>— Я мог бы этим заниматься, — согласился Беллами с еще одной глупой улыбкой в голосе.</p><p>Мерфи хотел быть много чем в своей жизни — чем угодно, кроме себя самого, — но в этот момент ему казалось, что совсем неплохо быть просто сохнущей на солнце картошкой.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 445</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Мерфи испортил все решительно и бесповоротно в день, когда они пошли на озеро. Беллами, сидя широкой спиной к нему на мостках, рассказывал очередную историю, на этот раз о жестоких песчаных бурях. Мерфи же лежал, развалившись на старых досках, грелся на солнце. Он теперь чаще отдыхал и расслаблялся рядом с Беллами, который принял трудовую эстафету, и которому, кажется, это нравилось — работать руками. Особенно ему нравилась рыбалка, настолько, что иногда Мерфи просыпался и работал по хозяйству до заката в одиночестве, потому что Беллами на рассвете выскальзывал из кладовки со своей постели, чтобы спуститься к озеру с удочкой. Теперь они ели много рыбы. Странно, но Мерфи не хватало духу сказать, что с рыбой пора бы сделать перерыв.</p><p>— Ничего не разглядишь, — говорил Беллами сквозь зажатый в зубах рыболовный крючок, копаясь в коробке для снастей. — Даже в Джасперовых защитных очках. Черт, если бы я попытался встать и пойти, меня просто сбило бы с ног. Ты бы был в бешенстве, просто сидя там, пока тебя заваливает песком.</p><p>— Я и был в бешенстве, — бездумно отозвался Мерфи. </p><p>Беллами резко обернулся.</p><p>— Когда? — растерянно спросил он, и Мерфи отвел взгляд от его сильных плеч к покачивающемуся на воде оранжевому поплавку — вдруг тот дернется, а Беллами не заметит.</p><p>— Попал в одну такую во время небольшого вояжа с канцлером в Город Света. Может, я взбесился бы куда сильнее, если бы не так чертовски выдохся. Думаю, я уснул сидя.</p><p>При воспоминании об этом Мерфи поморщился: крошечные песчинки врезались в его лицо, ветер хлестал по спине, а вокруг высыхали брызги кишок и крови их спутников, подорвавшихся на минах. Это был беспокойный сон.</p><p>Он оторвал взгляд от поплавка и снова посмотрел на Беллами, который молча на него уставился, словно он опять стал нерешаемым уравнением.</p><p>Только тут Мерфи осознал, что ни разу не говорил, куда пропал тогда. В последний раз Беллами видел его в челноке, когда он грудью лез на ствол в руках Рейвен и, не доводя до дурацкого самопожертвования, делал все возможное для спасения парня, которого грозили увести как ягненка на бойню. И больше ни разу. До того момента, как попал в ту ловушку на краю долины.</p><p>— Раньше ты говорил больше, — как-то расстроенно сказал Беллами, взяв себя в руки. И снова отвернулся к поплавку, замолчав впервые за две недели.</p><p>Мерфи глубоко вздохнул, ощутив внезапную боль разочарования. Он был когда-то смешнее? Интереснее? Он нравился Беллами больше? А потом, как обычно, неуверенность вскипела до бурлящего гнева из-за несправедливости, которую он не мог понять.</p><p>— Зато ты раньше говорил меньше! — рявкнул он, поднимаясь на локтях, неловко врезавшись ими в старое дерево мостков. Беллами снова оглянулся с нечитаемым выражением лица, словно вглядывался  в стремительное возвращение жестокости Мерфи.</p><p>— Ну прости, — саркастически сказал он. — Я не знал, что настолько достал тебя. Я постараюсь иногда затыкаться.</p><p>Беллами снова отвернулся и начал сматывать леску на удочке вместе с несъеденной приманкой, как будто собрался уходить. Мерфи сел полностью, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица.</p><p>— Это не... Я не... — начал он запинаться, ощутив старое привычное чувство потери, той, что случалась, когда он позволял языку опередить мозг, и только беспомощно смотрел, как Беллами сворачивает снасти.</p><p>— Сегодня я готовлю ужин, — сказал тот, поднимаясь, положил удочку на плечо и двинулся прочь с мостков.</p><p>Мерфи не поднимал взгляда от старых досок и не произнес ни слова, когда большие ботинки Беллами протопали мимо. </p><p>Только когда его шаги превратились в удаляющийся шорох травы, Мерфи снова смог вдохнуть и с отчаянием стукнул себя по голове.</p><p>Он знал. Знал, почему Беллами сейчас ищет общения, после того одинокого безмолвного путешествия по безжизненной земле. Он это знал, и вовсе не хотел быть жестоким или относиться к этому, как тем загадкам, которые он отбрасывал и разбивал, используя их осколки как оружие.</p><p>Но с другой стороны, он забыл, как это — желать чего-то или нуждаться в чем-то. Сам ни о чем не спрашивал, и нечестно, что Беллами расспрашивал его и что притворился <em>огорченным </em>из-за того, что Мерфи считал даром благословенного молчания. Как он мог <em>ненавидеть </em>Мерфи, и тут же требовать от него чего-то большего?</p><p>Бункер иссушил его и превратил его дух в съежившийся кусочек вяленого беличьего мяса. Ему больше не нужно было быть счастливым, не нужно было разговоров, не нужно ощущение покоя. Ему просто нужно было жить. Это все, что нужно было делать. И Беллами тут не имел права голоса.</p><p>Но засовы внутри щелкнули и открылись, когда они с Беллами нашли друг друга в соснах. Мерфи нуждался в компании, он отчаянно ее хотел, и почувствовал тогда облегчение, поднимающееся пузырьками откуда-то из <em>тайника </em>у него внутри, тихого, но бездонного, как зияющая пропасть. Он должен был признать, что Беллами ничего от него не требовал — это были просто пожелания, — и должен был признать, что они обоснованы, даже если доставляют неудобство.</p><p>У Беллами Пустошей тоже имелся свой «<em>тайник</em>», но он всегда быстрее умел исправлять положение, чем Мерфи, по крайней мере, если хотел, чтобы все было сделано правильно. Поэтому он говорил — истории и признания, жалобы и идеи, и Мерфи это нравилось. Ему это сильно нравилось, и он вовсе не хотел затыкать Беллами. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать, если мир внезапно снова заполнится тишиной.</p><p>Он оставался на мостках до тех пор, пока горизонт не начал гаснуть, оборачивая мягким сиреневым светом качающиеся камыши и высокую траву у воды. Хижина — его дом, но он подождет.</p><p>Беллами готовил ужин, и Мерфи понимал, что это значит: «<em>Не приходи, пока еда не остынет, а я не скроюсь в кладовке. Я не хочу благодарить тебя за приготовленный ужин, я вообще не хочу тебя видеть</em>».</p><p>Мерфи пугало то, как легко Беллами удалось заставить его почувствовать себя плохо от страха. «<em>Сегодня я готовлю ужин.</em>»</p><p>Когда на небо высыпали звезды, Мерфи поднялся на холм и, набравшись решимости, открыл дверь хижины. Первым, что он увидел в нерешительно приоткрытую щель, оказался не пустой стол и задернутая занавеска на кладовке, а уютный огонь и две тарелки, ожидающие на столе.</p><p>Беллами наливал что-то из котелка над огнем в глиняную кружку, сделав вид, что не слышит, как Мерфи вошел, и он стоял у двери, пока обе кружки не были наполнены и поставлены к тарелкам. Потом, нахмурившись, Беллами уставился на стол, хмыкнул, словно что-то вспомнил, и исчез за занавеской, в крошечной кладовке, которая по ночам служила крошечной спальней.</p><p>Мерфи посмотрел на тарелки, чувствуя, как губы вздрагивают улыбкой при виде подгоревшего мяса, рассыпающегося черным на непривлекательных стопках листьев сладкого картофеля, и лисьего винограда, собранного Мерфи накануне, выложенного странными кругами вокруг остальной еды.</p><p>Он так и стоял за ближним к двери стулом, где сидел всегда, и чувствовал себя нелепо из-за нерешительности, гадая — садиться ему или нет. Очевидно, что вторая тарелка предназначалась ему, а не для кого-то еще, ведь на Земле не осталось никого, кто бы на нее претендовал, в буквальном смысле.</p><p>— Сними ботинки, — сказал, наконец, Беллами, как делал всегда, когда Мерфи входил с улицы. Тот натянуто улыбнулся, покачал головой и скинул обувь, оставив у порога, рядом с большими ботинками Беллами.</p><p>Он занял свое место и ковырял в тарелке, пока Беллами не вернулся и не поставил стул напротив него, усевшись спиной к печке, так что огонь залил контур его фигуры оранжевым ореолом.</p><p>Иногда он бывает таким прекрасным, — беспомощно подумал Мерфи, — прекрасным, какими часто бывают многие ужасающие вещи. Беллами был львами, лесными пожарами, горами и грибовидными облаками ядерных взрывов, дважды уничтоживших Землю. Он был чем-то, что заставляло глаза Мерфи широко раскрываться, сердце безумно колотиться, руки потеть, а ведь он не из пугливых.</p><p>— Спасибо за ужин, — тихо произнес Мерфи и с трудом сглотнул.</p><p>Беллами избегал его взгляда, глядя на горелый кусок сома, и, вероятно, размышлял, что бы такое сказать, чтобы наказать Мерфи за его злобную выходку.</p><p>— Думаю, наконец мы нашли что-то, в чем ты лучше меня, — так же тихо сказал он, и у Мерфи невольно вырвался удивленный и неуместный cмешок. В ответ Беллами как-то застенчиво улыбнулся и вздохнул с необъяснимым облегчением.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — ответил Мерфи все с той же кривоватой улыбкой и вонзил вилку в почерневшую рыбу. — Наверное, это единственное.</p><p>Беллами тоже принялся распиливать свою еду, и прожигал взглядом дырки в и без того обугленных картофельных листьях, даже когда Мерфи смотрел на него украдкой.</p><p>— Как ты научился так хорошо готовить? — спросил Беллами с искренним интересом, как всегда.</p><p>Мерфи пожал плечами и положил в рот одну из виноградин, разбив выложенный из них, предположительно, круг защиты еды на тарелке.</p><p>— Даже сломанные часы дважды в день показывают правильное время?</p><p>— Ты — не сломанные часы, — негромко возразил Беллами.</p><p>Это хорошо, — подумал Мерфи.  Он вскинул взгляд, впервые за эту ночь прямо посмотрел в глаза Беллами и обнаружил в них прежнее деликатное любопытство. Хотя еще там светилось терпение, которое раньше никак не проявлялось. Видимо, пока Мерфи пережидал на мостках, Беллами решил, что в некоторых вопросах стоит проявить милосердие. </p><p>Он должен был кричать, оскорблять, а вместо этого готовил ужин для него, стараясь ничего не усложнять, говорил добрые слова, которых Мерфи не заслуживал.</p><p>— Прости, — внезапно выпалил Мерфи, удивив и себя и Беллами, брови которого буквально подскочили. — Я не думал, что это имело значение, — пояснил он, глядя на вилку, которой царапал дно тарелки.</p><p>Беллами моргнул, и серьезное понимающее выражение его лица сменило замешательство.</p><p>— Ты не думал, что имело значение что?</p><p>Мерфи опустил вилку, положил руки на край суковатого стола и забарабанил по нему пальцами, пытаясь казаться невозмутимым.</p><p>— Я не думал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил о... ну, знаешь, куда я ушел, какого дерьма наворотил. Я не думал, что это важно.</p><p>Беллами задумчиво смотрел куда-то на макушку Мерфи, и эти мгновения показались бесконечными, а потом сказал:</p><p>— Веришь или нет, но мне нравится слушать то, что ты говоришь. Ну, «дерьмо» и все такое...</p><p>Чувствуя, как колотится сердце, Мерфи снова пожал плечами и стрельнул осторожным взглядом, который Беллами встретил так мягко, словно птичку поймал в теплые ладони.</p><p>— Это долгая и напряжная история, довольно нелестная для моего образа, — предупредил Мерфи.</p><p>— Не более чем обычно, — поддразнил Беллами, добившись от Мерфи расширившихся глаз и улыбки, которую тот спрятал за кружкой этого чертового чая из сосновых иголок. — Вряд ли может стать хуже, правда?</p><p>И тогда Мерфи, с пробивающим ребра сердцем, открыл еще один засов и позволил словам выплеснуться. Он не упустил ни едких замечаний, ни трепещущей ярости, ни незаживших ран, и Беллами слушал, как будто это была песня, которую он мечтал услышать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 531</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Спустя месяц после своего появления Беллами сумел убедить Мерфи сойти с желтого холма и добраться до деревни на дальнем краю долины в поисках припасов.</p><p>Так у них появилось еще несколько рыболовных крючков, новый набор кухонных ножей, топор, губная гармошка для Мерфи, тетрадь и карандаши для Беллами. Зачем они ему понадобились, Мерфи не знал и не спрашивал после взгляда, которым его одарил Беллами на предложение использовать их для ведения дневника.</p><p>А еще они обнаружили тридцать девять скелетов и пять куриц, клюющих останки.</p><p>— Это так глупо, — выдохнул Мерфи, наклоняясь за очередной непослушной курицей, чтобы схватить ее. Остальная часть крошечной стаи трагично кудахтала, пытаясь увернуться от Беллами, который преследовал их, шагая из стороны в сторону, размахивая руками, чтобы гнать в нужную сторону через долину. До подъема на холм они передвигались в этом безумном танце почти час.</p><p>— Мы почти дошли, — обнадежил Беллами, тяжело дыша, и если бы Мерфи сам не запыхался так, он посмеялся бы над Беллами в роли пастушьей собаки, загоняющей кучку недовольных кур и одного кровожадного петуха. — Подумай о яйцах.</p><p>И Мерфи морщился и думал о яйцах, когда воинственная курица в его руках раздраженно и яростно взмахивала крыльями и беспорядочно хлестала по его лицу веером белых перьев. Когда же они добрались до вершины, Он уже размышлял, а не стоило ли им подумать о чем-то еще, кроме яиц. Например о том, что кур держать негде, и им пришлось вытащить свои вещи и постели из хижины, пустив птиц внутрь. Позже они потратили две недели на строительство загона и курятника из жердей и проволоки за домом, пока куры обживали их хижину, от души загаживая всю мебель.</p><p>В эту первую ночь, когда Беллами и Мерфи укладывались спать под звездами, в то время как их дом заняли куры-людоеды, Мерфи, наконец, расхохотался, чуть ли не до судорог в животе. Беллами лежал, закинув руки за голову, освещенный убывающей луной, и улыбался при виде его лица, покрасневшего от истеричного скептического смеха.</p><p>— Яйца, — пообещал он, сияя во весь рот.</p><p>— Яйца, — согласился Мерфи, как только смог нормально вздохнуть, обхватил себя руками и задумался, можно ли сохранить это ощущение навсегда. — Яйца, яйца, яйца.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 552</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Дождь шел стеной, сносил осенние листья с ветвей, и только показалось, что сейчас они взлетят в воздух и исполнят какой-то бессмысленный прекрасный танец, как дождь мягко прижал их к земле.</p><p>Мерфи научился слушать погоду, и сегодня она хотела, чтобы они оставались дома. Хотя, если бы у него появилась срочная работа, то даже настойчивые требования природы не остановили бы его. Вновь обретенное уважение к желаниям Земли не давало им приоритета над его собственными желаниями. Он рассчитывал, что эту сделку одобряют обе стороны, хотя Земля не стеснялась промочить его насквозь или засосать его ботинки в глубокую грязь, когда он не удостаивал ее требования вниманием.</p><p>Осенние посевы, поливаемые ливнями, сгибались под напором дождя, но, без сомнений, выглядели счастливыми и вовсю зеленели листвой. Не было недостатка в сушеном мясе, рыбе и кроликах, а также в дикой зелени, ягодах и клубнях. Бочки с дождевой водой наполнялись, а чудовищные куры пировали на кочане капусты, под навесом из старого брезента, наброшенного Мерфи на проволочную сетку крыши их загона.</p><p>Беллами сидел у окна и строчил цифры в своем журнале, бормоча под нос что-то о грядущем урожае зеленого лука.</p><p>Рубить дрова ненавидели они оба и старались расходовать их экономно, оставляя запас на зиму. Поэтому в хижине было зябко во время раннего осеннего дождя. Мерфи лежал в постели напротив стола, наблюдая, как Беллами пишет, обложившись плоской подушкой и парой теплых пледов до ушей.</p><p>— Вставать собираешься? — спросил Беллами, не поднимая глаз. </p><p>Мерфи лениво перевел взгляд на серое небо за маленьким окном над столом и увидел белый отсвет солнца за облаками на юге, означающий полдень.</p><p>— Рано еще, — проворчал он, все еще сонно, хотя уже с час как не спал. </p><p>Беллами же был ранней пташкой, но по утрам старался шуршать тихо, что Мерфи ценил. За исключением дней с плохой погодой, которые удерживали их внутри, поскольку Беллами мог сдерживаться только очень недолго. Когда синий рассвет сменился оранжевым утром, он раздвинул занавески, позволяя мягким потокам слабого света влиться внутрь, и теперь шумно накрывал на стол к завтраку, а чай из хвои бурлил, закипая над потрескивающим огнем.</p><p>Иногда, когда они особенно неплохо ладили, Беллами склонялся над кроватью и трепал Мерфи по волосам, настойчиво требуя вставать, вставать, вставать, и тот с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не наорать на него. Однажды Беллами сбросил с Мерфи одеяло, но с тех пор ему хватало ума этого не повторять.</p><p>— Полдень, — жизнерадостно настаивал Беллами. </p><p>Мерфи, закатив глаза, повернулся спиной и натянул одеяло на голову.</p><p>— Я стар, Гендальф.</p><p>Под звуки непрерывного скрипения графита по старой бумаге он задремал и уже почти видел сон, в котором ловил рыбу подо льдом сквозь прорубь в полу хижины, когда Беллами снова разбудил его вопросом:</p><p>— У нас линейка есть?</p><p>— Нет, — приглушенно отозвался Мерфи из-под одеял. — Зачем?</p><p>— Я думаю, что могу сделать дождемер, — предложил Беллами.</p><p>Все бы хорошо, но он никак не мог закончить еще три начатых проекта. В планах стояло строительство отдельного загона для петуха Ареса, который был засранцем и явно нуждался в изоляции от кур; строительство комнаты в задней части хижины; кровать для этой комнаты, к счастью, а то Мерфи начинал чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что Беллами спал на полу, а он не мог больше подсовывать ему в постель одеял, потому что сам рисковал остаться без них. </p><p>— За каким хреном тебе дождемер? — Мерфи извернулся, выглянув из-под одеяла на Беллами через плечо.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, чтобы выяснить погодные условия, среднее количество осадков по сезонам. Тогда мы точно будем знать, когда что сажать, и это поможет остальным заняться земледелием, когда они вернутся, — ответил тот, склонился над тетрадью и что-то в ней исправил, высунув язык от усердия.</p><p>Мерфи некоторое время понаблюдал, как он пишет, а потом, снова закатив глаза, нырнул обратно под одеяло.</p><p>Беллами всегда так говорил. «Когда они приземлятся», «когда остальные вернутся», «когда они выйдут из бункера», «когда закончатся эти пять лет», — как будто жил одной ногой сейчас, а другой — в каком-то прекрасном будущем, где все вместе вернулись и стали жить долго и счастливо.</p><p>Мерфи старался не думать о том, что это будет значить для него, старался не думать, что будет делать потом с пустой спальней Беллами, если тот ее вообще когда-нибудь достроит.</p><p>Не в состоянии снова уснуть, он перевернулся и, вздохнув, спустил ноги с кровати. Беллами тут же поднял голову, скользнул взглядом ногам Мерфи, покрывающимся гусиной кожей, по его утомленному лицу и волосам, напоминающим иглы дикобраза, и улыбнулся, как всегда довольный тем, что Мерфи смог вытащить себя из постели. Он встал со стула, чтобы можно было, наконец, приготовить завтрак.</p><p>Мерфи одевался лицом к стене, слушая, как барабанят капли дождя в стекло и как скрипит дверь, впуская Беллами с дровами. Он повернулся и сел на кровать, чтобы натянуть носки, когда дерево вспыхнуло оранжевым пламенем, рассыпавшись искрами прямо в лицо Беллами.</p><p>На завтрак снова будут яйца и, может, немного орехов гикори. Мерфи старался есть легкую пищу, но Беллами любил, чтобы на столе было мясо, так что, вероятно, стоит сварить для него несколько кусочков вяленого кролика.</p><p>Мерфи притормозил со сковородой и котелком в руках, чтобы взглянуть на расплывающиеся буквы и цифры в журнале Беллами.</p><p>«<em>Урахай зелоново лака, 50 тушк в палне</em>», прочитал он.</p><p>Да, это сильно поможет, когда Беллами уйдет.</p><p>Вода с мясом закипела, и Мерфи выложил орехи в одну миску, чтобы не пачкать две разных, им и одной хватит. Беллами с шумом, со стекающей с дождевика водой ввалился в комнату, снова хлопнув дверью, и выкатил на стол четыре яйца. Мерфи положил их в котелок, а Беллами схватил за спинку один из стульев и потащил его наружу.</p><p>— Ты куда? — нахмурился Мерфи, мысленно пиная себя за волнение в голосе.</p><p>— Никуда, — отозвался Беллами, нахмурившись в ответ. — Подумал, что ты снова захочешь завтракать под навесом, раз идет дождь.</p><p>Он понятия не имел, когда Беллами понял, что он любит сидеть под навесом и смотреть на дождь, а тем более — когда Беллами захотел к нему присоединиться.</p><p>Мерфи развернулся на стуле к огню, чувствуя себя странно довольным.</p><p>— Да, — согласился он. — Это было бы классно.</p><p>Дверь открылась со скрипом, впуская шум дождя, густой запах влажной земли и мягкий перестук дверных колокольчиков.</p><p>— Я пристрою для тебя веранду, — серьезно решил Беллами, стоя на пороге, — как только закончу с загоном, комнатой и кроватью.</p><p>Мерфи улыбнулся в огонь, покачав головой.</p><p>— Если мы до этого доживем, — отозвался он, и громкий смех Беллами стих за закрывшейся дверью.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 562</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Снова шел дождь.</p><p>Мерфи проснулся поздно, как всегда, когда солнце уже затянуло облаками. Он протер глаза, умылся в тазу, оделся, съел холодный завтрак, оставленный на столе, и только тут сообразил, что Беллами никогда не ходил на рыбалку под дождем. Тогда где он?</p><p>Мерфи наклонился и впихнул ноги в ботинки, не развязывая шнурки, и натянул пальто. Нахмурился, подумав, что Беллами ушел в дождевике, а шерстяное пальто непременно насквозь промокнет и отяжелеет по дороге к озеру.</p><p>Он потянул за дверную ручку, но дверь не поддалась.</p><p>Мерфи попробовал снова, и еще, посильнее... и еще пара рывков с усилием, чуть не вырывая ручку из гнезда. Ухватился обеими руками, уперся ногой в косяк, дернул снова, ручка едва не осталась у него в руках, но безрезультатно.</p><p>— Черт, открывайся! — Он дернул снова, бешено выкручивая ручку. — Открывайся!</p><p>Где Беллами?</p><p>Он зацепил ручку локтем и повис на ней всем телом, упал на колени и прижался лбом к дереву. Открывайся, — думал он, чувствуя, как начинает задыхаться. — Откройся, откройся, откройся.</p><p>Его требования остались без ответа, он отпрянул от двери, массируя пылающую ладонь, и грудь сжало паникой. Где же он?</p><p>Мерфи втиснулся между столом и стулом, чтобы выглянуть из окна в сад, и деревья не сдвинулись, чтобы помочь ему, они не умели двигаться, но Беллами там не оказалось.</p><p>Возможно, он в курятнике, — подумал Мерфи и отдернул занавеску в кладовую, где на одной из полок лежала аккуратно сложенная постель.</p><p>Он прижал ладони к стене и закричал сквозь дерево:</p><p>— Беллами?</p><p>— Беллами!</p><p>— <em>Беллами</em>!</p><p>Ответом ему была тишина, и Мерфи отступил на середину хижины, оглядываясь по сторонам. Грязной посуды, кроме его собственной, не наблюдалось, куртка и ботинки Беллами исчезли, хотя его журнал остался лежать на полке.</p><p>Мелко и неглубоко дыша, Мерфи снова подошел к двери и без толку дергал ручку, пока хижина сжималась вовнутрь.</p><p>— Беллами! — крикнул он, но крик вышел слабым и жалобным. Он припал лицом к двери, и ручка выскользнула из его ладони. Он повернулся и сделал шаг, чтобы найти что-нибудь, чем можно будет вскрыть дверь, но не узнал вообще ничего.</p><p>Хижина, уменьшаясь, мерцала неярким теплым светом. Под ногами лежал ковер с длинным ворсом, в котором запутался серебристый револьвер. Лампа и замшевая подушка, залитая кровью.</p><p>Он наклонился, комната вращалась, зрение то появлялось, то пропадало, грудь вздымалась и опадала, лицо горело, и он смутно осознавал, что стоит на коленях.</p><p>Раздался голос, такой громкий в пустой комнате:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— Истерика... Машинное обучение. Бедствия и биологические... счастье...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Эй...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— ...во время симуляций. Я ожидал...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Черт побери.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— ... не ее вина. Эмоции.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Откройся.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>— ...задача не из легких. Мы продолжим...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>— Мерфи? Мерфи!</p><p>— Выпустите меня, — умолял он, сцепив пальцы на шее сзади и покачивался на полу, пока потолок, казалось, опускался все ниже и ниже, чтобы раздавить. — Выпустите меня!</p><p>— Мерфи, ты можешь открыть дверь? — спросил кто-то, голос звучал нечетко, заглушаемый какой-то плотной пленкой в мозгу Мерфи.</p><p>Тяжело дыша он покачал головой в ответ.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал голос, борясь с дверью, которая никогда не откроется.</p><p>Мерфи протиснул руку в узкую щель между грудью и коленями и схватился за сердце, чувствуя, что дыхание стало таким быстрым, что его невозможно уловить.</p><p>— Черт! Просто... отойди от окна!</p><p>Он отполз в угол, раздался грохот и звон разбитого стекла, а на пол свалился мокрый камень. Мерфи моргнул, когда на него подуло холодным воздухом, и пара слезинок скатилось на его подбородок.</p><p>Он вобрал взглядом кровать, покрытую одеялами, печь, глиняную тарелку со стола, дверь хижины, деформированную от дождя, и веснушчатые руки Беллами в окне.</p><p>Мерфи вскарабкался на стул и стол, а руки протянулись к его сгорбленным плечам и ухватили за спину, с силой вытянув его через окно из дома, так что живот и бедра проехались по подоконнику, а потом он оказался под тяжелыми каплями дождя.</p><p>Беллами прижал его к груди и рухнул на землю спиной к стене хижины, усевшись среди крупных осколков стекла и забытой на мокрой траве отброшенной удочки.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — успокаивал он, когда Мерфи вцепился в его дождевик скользкими руками и прижался к нему. Он обнимал Мерфи и, одновременно пытаясь растормошить и отогреть, растирал его плечи ладонями. — Ну ладно, ладно.</p><p>Мерфи чувствовал себя ребенком на руках Беллами; маленький, больной, перепуганный, слишком медленно приходящий в себя. Он явно был не в своем уме, когда протиснулся рукой под темно-синий дождевик и вжался пальцами в ребра Беллами. Просто не в своем уме, вот и все.</p><p>— Не уходи, — настойчиво просил он прерывающимся голосом, треснувшим, как миллион жердей, недостаточно громким под дождем, бьющим по черепице. — Не...</p><p>— Я здесь, — бормотал Беллами, покачивая его в объятиях, ласково заправляя мокрые волосы Мерфи за ухо. — Я прямо здесь.</p><p>В очередной раз судорожно втянув в себя воздух, Мерфи свернулся в клубок и прижался боком к груди Беллами, безуспешно стараясь притиснуться как можно ближе, уменьшиться, съежиться, удержаться, и не обращая внимания, как хлюпает промокшая насквозь одежда.</p><p>— Не уходи снова.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь уходить, — пообещал Беллами, глядя на затапливаемую долину, и обнимал Мерфи обеими руками, прикрывая глаза, когда капли дождя стекали с бровей. — Я просто пошел на рыбалку.</p><p>Мерфи попытался взять себя в руки, чтобы унять панику здравым смыслом. Спустя несколько относительно ровных вдохов он поднял голову, встретился с взволнованными глазами Беллами цвета мокрой земли и ощутил новый приступ страха при мысли о том, что мог никогда больше их не увидеть.</p><p>— Ненавижу рыбалку, — вырвалось у него похожее на всхлип.</p><p>Беллами обнял его покрепче.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 578</em>
</p><p> </p><p>После того дня с Мерфи что-то случилось.</p><p>Беллами обтесал разбухшую и размокшую древесину, чтобы дверь снова распахивалась легко и гладко, и оставлял ее приоткрытой, подпирая большим камнем, всякий раз, когда выходил из дома. Он затянул разбитое окно куском брезента, и запах соснового клея, который он использовал, встречал входившего в дом с улицы страшной вонью.</p><p>Ветер надувал квадратный брезент, вбиваясь в него снаружи и насвистывая вокруг хижины, а в долине грохотал гром. Казалось, огонь в печке мерцал от бури, даже если Мерфи не ощущал ее под горой одеял.</p><p>— Я тебе налью, — безапелляционно заявил Беллами, зачерпывая половник какого-то пряно-но-странновато пахнущего варева своего приготовления. Но все же притормозил и покосился на Мерфи, оценивая его реакцию. Тот не стал встречаться с ним взглядом и перевернулся на живот, закрыв глаза.</p><p>— Я не хочу есть.</p><p>— Конечно, хочешь, — отозвался Беллами, и Мерфи понял по звукам, что миску он все равно наполнил. — Нельзя не есть весь день.</p><p>— Ты впустую переводишь еду, — проворчал Мерфи, не шелохнувшись, когда Беллами поставил миски и кружки на стол и вытащил оба стула.</p><p>— Не впустую, — мягко сказал тот и сел на скрипящий стул перед печью, где он сидел со своим ярким ореолом, совершенный, смелый и добрый.</p><p>Мерфи погрузился под одеяла в душную темноту, думая о том, что будь он человеком получше, он бы просто встал и не перечил бы совершенному, смелому и доброму Беллами, сожрав его чертово рагу.</p><p>— Ммм, — смаковал Беллами, звякая ложкой о край миски. — Хорошо... — как будто Мерфи был чертовым двухлеткой.</p><p>— Может быть, если ты меня покормишь и споешь песенку, — пробормотал Мерфи приглушенным голосом из-под одеял. Беллами светло рассмеялся, заставив Мерфи пожалеть о шутке и смутиться. Беллами примет любой знак того, что его глупые маленькие хитрости работают и будет долбить до упора.</p><p>— Тогда давай, — поманил он, вызвав странные мысленные картинки, и голос его звучал слишком довольно.</p><p>Мерфи оставался неподвижным, как будто его вовсе не существовало, пока Беллами снова не начал есть в тишине.</p><p>Он слушал, как ложка скоблит по дну миски, как горячо дрожит огонь, как ветер стучится в дверь и бьется в брезент окна, и старался не думать о Беллами, сидящем за столом в одиночестве.</p><p>Он лежал так до тех пор, пока дыхание его не стало таким ровным и замедленным, что можно было притвориться, будто он спит или находится на грани то ли смерти, то ли какой-то другой реальности, — а сам внимательно прислушивался к одиноким звукам.</p><p>Напрасно. Беллами доел и поднялся из-за стола, чтобы убраться, как хороший человек, который по пустякам не раздражается.</p><p>— Мне всегда нравились бури, — заметил Беллами, пока собирал посуду, подбрасывал дрова в огонь и тихо ставил миску с теплым рагу у кровати, и Мерфи показалось, что ненависть к себе была глупостью.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 592</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Все просто не имело смысла, если он сломался. Это просто... если он будет так чувствовать себя всегда — будто он постоянно разваливается и еле-еле зажимает рваные края достаточно долго, чтобы держаться... ничего не имело смысла.</p><p>Он думал о самоубийстве. Задавался вопросом, на сколько получится оттянуть момент, когда он больше не сможет всего этого выносить, когда возможное существование ада будет пугать его меньше, чем необходимость притворяться живым.</p><p>Мерфи перекатывал маленького деревянного медведя в ладонях, обводил пальцами грубовато вырезанные контуры и рассматривал неровности добродушной кривоватой морды. Он вырезал медведя прошлой зимой и спрятал в ящике с барахлом под нижней полкой с его сородичами.</p><p>Несколько дней назад Мерфи проснулся и обнаружил аккуратный строй маленьких вырезанных из дерева зверюшек: одни притаились на подоконнике над кроватью, другие на узком выступе над дверью, как талисманы, а остальные были расставлены по всей комнате, где придется.</p><p>Повернув голову, он обнаружил лисицу и медведя рядом на прикроватном столике.</p><p>Белое солнце вливалось в окно, сквозь которое Мерфи видел трепещущие остовы деревьев поздней умирающей осени, и обрисовывало слабую тень медведя в его руках на стене рядом.</p><p>Ему нравился медведь и его подмигивающая мордочка.</p><p>Внезапно со скрипом открылась дверь, и на пороге возник Беллами — немного влажный с холода, с растрепанными кудрями, сбившимися от только что снятой вязаной шапки.</p><p>Беллами закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней, потер руки, чтобы согреться, не выпуская из них шапку. Он выглядел беспокойно, взгляд прыгал с Мерфи на печку, на стол, на окно, на пол, и обратно на Мерфи.</p><p>— Ну, — проворчал тот.</p><p>Беллами смял шапку в руках, сунул ее под подбородок, и выглядел совершенно непривычно нерешительным. Если бы речь шла о ком-то менее смелом, можно было бы подумать, что он смущается.</p><p>— Выкладывай, — раздраженно подтолкнул Мерфи.</p><p>И тот выпалил на одном дыхании:</p><p>— В — одну — из — ловушек — на — опушке — за — озером — попался — олень — и — я — не — могу — его — дотащить — в — одиночку — мне — нужна — твоя — помощь.</p><p>Мерфи перевернулся в постели лицом вниз.</p><p>— Привяжи веревку к волокуше и положи тушу туда.</p><p>— Тащить в гору, Мерфи, он просто соскользнет, плюс останется все таким же тяжелым. Просто пойдем со мной. Это и часа не займет.</p><p>Мерфи проигнорировал его, пытаясь сделать вид, что заснул. Какое-то время стояла тишина, а потом внезапно голые ноги и руки, где завернулись рукава рубашки, окатило холодным воздухом. Он задохнулся и перевернулся на спину, яростно и слепо зашарил руками в поисках одеяла, но только задел тыльной стороной ладони бедро Беллами, нависшего над ним со скучающим выражением лица.</p><p>— Какого черта? — Мерфи наклонился, чтобы дотянуться до кучи одеял на полу, но Беллами оттолкнул его руку, ухватил за запястье и поднял на ноги.</p><p>— Мне нужна помощь, — сказал Беллами, ставя голосом точку. — Один поход к озеру и обратно. Это все, о чем я прошу.</p><p>Мерфи уставился на него, сперва с протестом, пытаясь вырвать руку, а потом увял, когда понял, что хватка холодных пальцев на его руке не ослабла.</p><p>— Белл... — начал он, качая головой.</p><p>Но оправданий у него не было, и поднятые брови Беллами показывали, что он это тоже знал.</p><p>Мерфи медленно одевался, чувствуя на себе взгляд Беллами, пока тот ходил вокруг печки и стола, шумно изображая бурную деятельность, а на самом деле просто следил, чтобы Мерфи не нырнул обратно в кровать, едва он шагнет за порог. </p><p>Мерфи влез в ботинки и пальто и молча вышел из хижины, позволив двери захлопнуться за спиной.</p><p>Ветерок игриво бренчал колокольчиками, и Мерфи прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как холодный воздух пронзает его кожу, прислушиваясь к шелесту обнаженных ветвей и тихому перестуку кур. Когда он снова открыл глаза, долина выглядела такой огромной и бесконечной, как никогда раньше.</p><p>На спину легла рука, и Мерфи сделал глубокий вдох, способный втянуть весь мир.</p><p>— Готов идти? — спросил над ухом Беллами теплым низким, как всегда, голосом.</p><p>Он не ответил, все еще ожидая, что мир вот-вот снова станет серым, и тогда Беллами просто приобнял его за плечи и пошел вперед, увлекая с собой. Мерфи скрестил на груди руки и не стал сопротивляться, укрываясь в его тепле.</p><p>Только до тех пор, пока между сосен не блеснула гладь озера, он и смог выдержать эту близость. Только до тех пор, пока сердце не забилось слишком сильно. Тогда он выскользнул из-под руки Беллами.</p><p>Тот оглянулся на него, разочарованный, но не обиженный, сунул пустую руку в карман и закинул на плечо лопату. Теперь он больше походил на того, кто шел потрошить тушу животного, а не прогуливаться на солнышке.</p><p>Они не разговаривали, и Мерфи попытался позволить тихому пению птиц и шепоту ветра овладеть им, как раньше, но он слишком остро осознавал, до чего ослепительно ярок мир вокруг, непривычно порывист резкий ветер, осознавал, как слабеют у него ноги, как болит голова от голода и обилия света и звука. Слишком остро осознавал, что, хотя у него есть все, чего только можно желать, он так и остается жалким бесполезным мешком дерьма, который поглощает все эти чудеса, как бездонная черная дыра. Он на самом деле никогда не думал, что Беллами может оказаться прав, что, выйдя на улицу для работы, он и правда почувствует себя лучше. Но не стало ли ему хуже?</p><p>Пока они пробирались меж деревьев в чащу, Мерфи ощущал себя так, словно все глубже заходит в озеро с привязанным к шее камнем, и это, наверное, читалось на его лице.</p><p>— Слушай, — вдруг нерешительно, но серьезно сказал Беллами. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это через силу, будто я тебя заставляю.</p><p>— Ага, наверное, мне показалось, что меня грубо вытолкали из дома, — буркнул Мерфи, шаркая ногами по выстилающим землю сухим сосновым иголкам.</p><p>Беллами покачал головой.</p><p>— Мне просто нужна помощь сегодня. Прости, — сказал он, и Мерфи чувствовал, что это не все. — Но ты не можешь всю жизнь провести в постели.</p><p>— Думаешь, мне этого хочется? — огрызнулся Мерфи, уже чувствуя разгорающийся внутри жар от спора, который, как они оба знали, случился не вовремя, спор, который молчаливо велся уже тысячу раз.</p><p>— Да не знаю я! — поднял руки вверх Беллами. — Я не знаю, что ты хочешь и что тебе нужно! Ты со мной не разговариваешь!</p><p>— Да ты просто не слушаешь! Я сказал, чего хочу! — развернулся к нему Мерфи, остановившись. — «Я хочу остаться в кровати! Я не хочу есть! Я не хочу работать! Оставь меня в покое!» А ты что делаешь?!</p><p>Он яростно махнул руками, обводя все вокруг от их ног, утопающих в сосновых иголках, до бесконечной вышины деревьев — подчеркивая, насколько все это не похоже на <em>кровать и покой</em>.</p><p>Беллами сердито глянул на него с потемневшим лицом:</p><p>— Значит, просто дать тебе сдохнуть?</p><p>— Это не твое гребаное дело, если я пропаду и сдохну! — Мерфи зло ткнул пальцем в грудь Беллами, но тот резко отбил удар, отталкивая его руку:</p><p>— Это <em>мое </em>гребаное дело, потому что, если до тебя еще не дошло, я волнуюсь о тебе, придурок!</p><p>Беллами запрокинул искаженное лицо к небу, а Мерфи, тяжело дыша, отступил, глядя на него расширенными глазами:</p><p>— Ты здесь только потому, что идти тебе больше некуда. Не придумывай причин, которых нет. Не... не <em>ври</em>.</p><p>Беллами опустил голову, рассмеявшись так, как будто ему вовсе не было смешно, и резко вытер лицо.</p><p>— Ты действительно долбаный эгоист, Мерфи. Я... Я пытался заботиться о тебе все это время. А ты просто... — он снова рассмеялся, покачал головой и развернулся, чтобы идти к ловушке. — Не решай за меня, что я чувствую, просто потому, что ненавидишь себя.</p><p>— Что <em>ты </em>чувствуешь? — выплюнул Мерфи, устремляясь за ним. — С каких пор это касается <em>тебя</em>?</p><p>Беллами резко обернулся, заставив его застыть на месте с искаженным яростью лицом.</p><p>— Все <em>всегда </em>касается тебя!</p><p>Мерфи дернулся, как от пощечины, глядя, как Беллами выпрямляется, как меняется его лицо.</p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша, такие маленькие под огромными соснами, которые смотрели на них, зевали и хихикали зелеными иголками, возвышаясь над их мелким бессмысленным человеческим спором. Спором, который в масштабе двух человек ощущался концом всего, что шло так невероятно хорошо.</p><p>— Сдаюсь, Мерфи, — сказал наконец Беллами. — Ты выиграл.</p><p>Странно, что Мерфи не чувствовал себя победителем.</p><p>Беллами убил беднягу оленя в ловушке быстро и милосердно, выпотрошил его и закопал внутренности, в то время как Мерфи сидел на бревне, делая вид, что он вовсе не здесь, а потом они в полном молчании донесли тушу до хижины и подвесили на одном из деревьев. Мерфи вернулся в дом, едва они закончили, несмотря на то, что он лучше умел свежевать мясо, снял пальто и ботинки, а Беллами схватил старые резиновые перчатки отшельника и принялся за работу.</p><p>Мерфи сел на край кровати, потянулся к деревянному медведю на столике и зажал его в ладонях, слушая сквозь неприкрытую дверь, как Беллами в одиночестве молча расправляется со своей кровавой работой.</p><p>И это ударило его больше, чем любая другая мысль, заставляющая думать об озере и камне на шее, дав повод начать разбираться в обломках.</p><p>Он не мог сделать много, но, вероятно, не умрет, если попытается сделать хоть что-то.</p><p>Так что Мерфи накормил кур, Мерфи вымыл посуду и Мерфи приготовил обед. Ему пришлось собраться с духом, чтобы выскользнуть наружу и взять очищенный кусок <em>чего-то</em> из кучи мясной нарезки, сложенной под свернутым брезентом, но Беллами только мельком глянул на него и продолжил атаковать то, что осталось от оленя.</p><p>Трудно было обвинить его в том, что ему приятнее смотреть на подвешенное месиво мяса и костей, чем в лицо Мерфи.</p><p>Беллами ушел закопать останки где-то на закате, когда Мерфи закончил готовить оленину и морковь. Он собрал на стол, но не поставил тарелку для себя, а затем лег в постель, снова притворяясь спящим, чтобы Беллами не чувствовал... давления или что-то в этом роде, словно его вынуждают принять это своеобразное предложение мира.</p><p>Беллами, наконец, тяжело вошел в дверь, на его рукавах, там, куда не доставали перчатки, багровели кольца крови, а под усталыми глазами — смазанные кровавые брызги. Он яростно сбросил ботинки, когда Мерфи выглянул на него из-под одеяла. Затем Беллами молча быстро поел, делая все достаточно скучно, чтобы Мерфи вскоре бросил подглядывать, закрыв свое крохотное окошко в одеяле, и привычно ушел в себя, то словно уплывая куда-то, то возвращаясь к действительности. </p><p>Он болтался где-то между настоящим сном и воображением, в котором снова и снова переживал их схватку, все приукрашивая ее новыми подробностями — вроде как Беллами набрасывается на него и потрошит, как оленя.</p><p>Затем Беллами убрал тарелку и скрылся за занавеской, чтобы переодеться, умыться и почистить зубы, используя ведро свежей воды, которое принес для него Мерфи. В конце концов он рухнул на все-таки смастеренную шаткую маленькую кровать, и Мерфи скинул одеяло на грудь, наконец сумев глотнуть воздуха посвежее собственных горячих выдохов. С этой вновь обретенной свободой он уставился на вытянутый ромб голубого лунного света на деревянном потолке, и варился в осознании того, что не только он сам жалкий бесполезный мешок дерьма, но и оленина с морковью получились недостаточно хороши в качестве извинений, как он надеялся, и что Беллами полностью и по-настоящему в нем разочаровался.</p><p>Мерфи подумал, что, наверное, это более чем справедливо, и вскоре почувствовал, как из уголка глаза выскальзывает горячая слеза и течет вниз, обводя ухо. А потом слез стало больше, и некоторое время он всерьез плакал, затаив дыхание, чтобы не нарушать тишины, разрываясь между ненавистью к себе и еще более неприятной жалостью, неспособный ни о чем думать. Мерфи чувствовал себя спутанным клубком несчастий в форме человека. А может, оно так и было, потому что он все равно больше ни на что не годился.</p><p>Повернувшись на бок, чтобы удобнее было заткнуть рот рукой и заглушить звуки, Мерфи увидел лису и медведя. Неуклюже ухватил медведя, зажмурившись от пронизывающей его боли, а слезы так и скатывались в подушку.</p><p>Мерфи давным-давно все потерял. И много лет изображал кого-то, у кого что-то есть.</p><p>Заключенный с бандой, правая рука с железным кулаком, укрощенный зверь с добрыми намерениями, злодей со списком жертв, изгой с ухмылкой, авантюрист с верой, хороший фермер с умиротворением.</p><p>Но внутри, в основе, у Мерфи не было ничего и никого, вообще.</p><p>Затаив дыхание, он освободил рот от собственной железной хватки и стер слезы ладонями, чувствуя, что окончательно перестает контролировать мысли.</p><p>А потом его накрыла тень, кровать громко скрипнула, и сзади к нему прижалось теплое, тяжелое, бесцеремонно подвинувшее его к другому краю до смешного узкой постели.</p><p>— Не могу заснуть, — пробормотал Беллами так, словно все это было обычным делом, и его усталый глубокий голос вибрировал в спину Мерфи.</p><p>Он не ответил, а Беллами принялся вытягивать из-под него одеяла, и из-за этой возни им стало слишком тепло, почти жарко.</p><p>В отличие от Мерфи, Беллами спал без рубашки, в одних зеленых хлопковых штанах, чуть великоватых ему, и теперь Мерфи ощутил прикосновение изношенной ткани к своим икрам, когда Беллами нахально сунул ноги между ними, чтобы уместиться в кровати, не столкнув хозяина.</p><p>— Неудобно, — буркнул Мерфи и почувствовал расцветающий на спине вздох.</p><p>— Не могу заснуть, — повторил Беллами.</p><p>Мерфи перевернулся, уставившись на него, но хищника, крадущего кровать, это, кажется, только обрадовало.</p><p>Беллами приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и взгляд его стал расстроенным. Он протянул руку и стер с лица Мерфи остатки слез, — теми самыми пальцами, которыми недавно потрошил внутренности оленя, — бесцеремонно, но нежно.</p><p>— Никаких слез в бейсболе, — ласково шепнул Беллами, ловя взгляд Мерфи, и виновато улыбнулся от его недовольного фырканья. — Я хотел извиниться, я вовсе не то хотел сказать сегодня... Я не то имел в виду.</p><p>— Это я виноват, — ответил Мерфи, предательски срывающимся хриплым после слез голосом.</p><p>Беллами протянул руку и запустил пальцы в его челку, снова проявляя привязанность странным способом, словно всегда так делал, хотя не делал никогда. Волосы снова отросли, и настойчиво падали на лоб вместо того, чтобы разделяться пробором посередине. Мерфи чувствовал себя слишком грустно, чтобы улыбнуться, когда отросшие кудри Беллами тоже чуть не упали ему на глаза.</p><p>— Я знаю, тебе плохо, — тихо сказал Беллами. — И тебе вовсе не нужно, чтобы какой-то придурок орал на тебя.</p><p>— Ты не придурок, — возразил Мерфи, вызвав на его лице улыбку. — Ты... — Он запнулся и отвернулся, сглатывая комок в горле, но пальцы Беллами легли ему на щеку, заставляя вновь повернуться лицом. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, когда Мерфи встретился с ним взглядом, но он закончил: — Ты — это все, что я получил, и это гораздо больше, чем я заслуживаю. Тебе все осточертело, и тебе... тебе совсем не нужно увязнуть с тем, кто тебя не ценит.</p><p>— Я не увяз, — отозвался Беллами, проводя пальцами по подбородку Мерфи. — Ты ко мне хорошо относишься, хоть и бываешь засранцем. Я больше нигде не хочу быть. Можешь спорить со мной сколько угодно, делать что хочешь, но это не изменится. Я тормошу тебя просто потому, что хочу видеть счастливым.</p><p>Мерфи не мог оторвать от него глаз, не веря, что это происходит с ним, чувствуя себя под внимательным взглядом Беллами лишенным кожи, уязвимым и истекающим кровью, открытой раной. </p><p>— Для тебя — что угодно, — неконтролируемо вырвалось у Мерфи, и он вздохнул, чем приподнял руку Беллами. Тот скользнул рукой ниже, накрывая ладонью бьющееся сердце Мерфи, а темный взгляд устремился к его лицу, и какое-то время Беллами нависал над ним, спокойный и неподвижный.</p><p>На какое-то мгновение у Мерфи мелькнула ужасная мысль, что тот может сейчас сказать что-нибудь жестокое, вроде «<em>Тогда будь счастлив</em>».</p><p>Но Беллами сказал не это.</p><p>— Оставайся со мной, — произнес он, и Мерфи молча согласился, с усталой решимостью встретив его взгляд. — И запомни: измениться это может только с моей безвременной кончиной от какой-нибудь внезапной трагической случайности... ну или если ты меня грохнешь. Но мы оба знаем, что ты в этом не так уж хорош.</p><p>— Ну извини, что разочаровал, — не удержался Мерфи и опустился обратно на подушку, не осознавая, что старается быть поближе к Беллами. Тот тоже лег, не сводя глаз с Мерфи. — Последнее безумное покушение на твою жизнь. Чтоб я сдох.</p><p>— Забудь, — сказал Беллами, махнув рукой. — Мы квиты.</p><p>Они одновременно повернулись друг к другу, обнаружили, что почти соприкасаются носами, и оба заулыбались, словно это была самая смешная вещь в мире. У Мерфи в голове пронеслась какая-то нелепая мысль, что-то вроде «<em>только он</em>».</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Лис, — пробормотал Беллами, протиснув руку между ними, чтобы обвести пальцами кулак Мерфи, сжимающий медведя. — Я люблю обниматься, — предупредил он, закрывая глаза. — Хрипи, если что.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Мерфи, и еще долго после того, как дыхание Беллами стало легким и ровным, всматривался в веснушки на его лице, словно ждал, что они вот-вот начнут волшебный танец.</p><p>Обычно Беллами вставал рано. Но когда Мерфи проснулся с тяжелой рукой на животе и копной черных волос на груди, в окно уже светило полуденное солнце. Он снова закрыл глаза и обвил шею Беллами рукой, отдавленной за ночь его же боком, прекрасно зная, что скоро рука снова онемеет под этой тяжелой глупой головой.</p><p>Мерфи сомневался, что когда-нибудь его <em>обнимали</em>, но, как всегда с Беллами, предполагал, что и тут потребуется изрядное количество самопожертвования. Но оно того стоило, как всегда с Беллами.</p><p>Мерфи не мог лежать в постели вечно, но, вероятно, еще один день никому не навредит.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 661</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Энио, отвали, — сказал Мерфи, отдернув ногу, когда курица клюнула его маленьким острым клювом сквозь штаны. — Иди поешь.</p><p>Он наполнил кормушку орехами и яичницей-болтуньей, которую считал весьма странной едой для птиц, и нырнул в курятник, пока куры отвлеклись, — чтобы проверить, не снесли ли они что-нибудь. В короткие зимние дни, как оказалось, куры не могли нестись каждый день, и Мерфи их не винил.</p><p>Большую часть времени казалось, что он почти ничего не делал до того, как день сменялся чернотой, заполненной звездами и лунным светом, в сиянии которых так красиво отслеживались белые облачка дыхания снежными вечерами. К этому моменту он чувствовал, что это естественно — все бросить и пойти спать, поддаться теплу печки и тихому разговору, и его горе одеял, ставших приятными и навевающими дремоту, а не безнадежность.</p><p>Мерфи нашел одно белое яйцо, спрятавшееся в растрепанной подстилке, и осторожно взял его в холодные руки. Арес, Алала, Эрис и Афина остались клевать свою еду, как нормальные птицы, а Энио преследовала его до выхода из курятника, подпрыгивая, чтобы он обратил на нее внимание.</p><p>— Попрошайка, — ласково сказал Мерфи, присев на корточки, чтобы почесать Энио голову сквозь проволоку ограды. — Иди есть.</p><p>Энио глупо таращилась на то, как он поднимается, пока Афина и Эрис не нашли особо крупный орех и не взорвались вихрем машущих крыльев и жадных пинков, гоняя друг друга по курятнику из-за ореха. Энио заинтересованно встрепенулась и побежала за ними, присоединившись к охоте, а Мерфи, наконец, смог ускользнуть в хижину без чувства вины от созерцания куриных «щенячьих» глаз.</p><p>Иногда он задавался вопросом, является ли упорное желание Беллами называть стаю куриц в честь богов и богинь войны самосбывающимся пророчеством, или они уже заслужили эти имена, сожрав своих предыдущих людей? Мерфи было интересно, сожрут ли они и его тоже, если он умрет, или его душа, возможно, уже испортила плоть? Странно, но ему нравилась идея умереть и стать пищей для кого-то.</p><p>Мерфи вошел в хижину, стряхивая снежинки с плеч и волос, дверь захлопнулась за спиной, и его окатила волна тепла от печи. Повесил куртку и шапку на крючок возле двери, сбросил ботинки, и тут же наступил на нечто, хлюпнувшее под ногой. Он глянул вниз, нахмурился и с усилием оторвал ногу от липкой лужицы, оставляя в ней катышки хлопка.</p><p>Беллами отвечал за сбор ведер сока из внешнего леса и его кипячение, и всегда умудрялся заляпать этим самым соком все, кроме разве что крыши.</p><p>— Блин, Беллами! — крикнул Мерфи, прыгая на одной ноге, чтобы снять испачканный носок. — Ты снова разлил сироп у двери! Я это дерьмо убирать не буду!</p><p>— Виноват, — отозвался Беллами, и голос его звучал гораздо ближе, чем Мерфи ожидал. Он удивленно поднял голову, вцепившись в одну ногу рукой и покачиваясь на второй. Беллами стоял перед занавеской, улыбался немного напряженно и прятал что-то за спиной. — Я сам уберу.</p><p>Мерфи прищурился и поставил ногу на чистую половицу.</p><p>— Что у тебя с лицом?</p><p>— А что с ним?</p><p>— Это, — обвиняюще сказал Мерфи и махнул рукой, обводя в воздухе контур лица Беллами. — У тебя опять живот болит? Я же сказал выкинуть ту цветную капусту, я знаю, что видел бурые пятна, даже если ты — нет.</p><p>— У меня... что? Нет, я...</p><p>Мерфи фыркнул, копаясь в ящике с одеждой под кроватью:</p><p>— Зачем бы мне хотеть иметь собаку, когда у меня есть ты, чтобы запрещать тебе жрать что попало и оставлять на полу загадочные лужи, в которые я вляпываюсь...</p><p>— Мерфи, — попытался встрять Беллами.</p><p>— Не всем нужно видеть рой мух, чтобы понять, что еда испортилась. И ты не можешь просто понюхать ее и ожидать...</p><p>— Мерфи!</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>Мерфи хмуро вскинул голову, но лицо его тут же прояснилось при виде нетерпеливой усмешки Беллами, заставившей заткнуться. Он протягивал Мерфи толстую зеленую книгу с изображением торта на обложке. Между страницами торчали старые пожелтевшие закладки.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Мерфи, положил книгу на колени и принялся листать, чтобы посмотреть, как слова исполняют головокружительный танец на страницах.</p><p>— Когда я за соком ходил, зашел в деревню, — объяснил Беллами, засунув руки в карманы. Мерфи взглянул на него в замешательстве, и он слегка смутился: — Это поваренная книга. Подумал, тебе может понравиться.</p><p>Мерфи снова посмотрел на книгу, обводя выцветшую обложку огрубевшим пальцем.</p><p>— Ты принес ее для меня?</p><p>Беллами переступил с ноги на ногу и поскреб веснушки на руке.</p><p>— Ну, наверное, я буду помогать тебе готовить, — тихо и неуверенно сказал он, и торопливо добавил, когда Мерфи положил книгу на постель и снова полез под кровать в свой ящик с одеждой: — Я пойму, если тебе это не нужно.</p><p>Мерфи проигнорировал его, вытащив то, что искал, из ящика.</p><p>— Вот, — сказал он, протянул добычу Беллами, и тот так осторожно взял ее в руки, словно опасался поломать.</p><p>Конечно, сломаться темно-синий шарф из толстой шерсти не мог. Мерфи нашел его неделю назад и спрятал, не зная, оценит ли Беллами, не зная, нормально ли дарить кому-то подарки просто так, без причины.</p><p>— По-моему, в синем ты хорошо выглядишь, — объяснил он, а Беллами развернул шарф, покрывший его руки, и уставился на него так, словно держал совершенно не поддающуюся пониманию штуку.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, я выгляжу... мило?</p><p>— В синем, — настаивал Мерфи, и Беллами вспыхнул.</p><p>Мерфи перевел взгляд вниз, уставившись на поваренную книгу так, словно она сообщала что-то важное, перелистал страницы, которые не мог прочитать, снова удивляясь тому, каким стало лицо Беллами.</p><p>— Ну и как? — спросил тот, и голос его звучал низко и глубоко, словно камни, перекатывающиеся под водой.</p><p>Мерфи встряхнулся и поднял голову. Беллами укутал шею до подбородка синей шерстью и улыбался, как будто увидел что-то смешное. Его отросшие волосы аккуратными кольцами спадали до бровей, а гладкая кожа разрумянилась от холода и смущения. Его силуэт снова заливал ореол огня. </p><p>Он так классно выглядел в синем.</p><p>— Супер, — похвалил Мерфи, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Беллами облизнул губы, словно нервничал, а потом протянул к нему руки, приглашая.</p><p>Неважно, насколько сильно Мерфи трясло от этого, но он не смог отказать. Он шагнул в эти объятия, собрав все мужество, а внутренние защитные барьеры задрожали и рухнули, — как всегда с Беллами.</p><p>— Книга классная, — тихо сказал он прямо в плечо Беллами, гадая, когда тот его отпустит. — Только я не фанат чтения.</p><p>— К счастью для нас обоих, мне говорили, что у меня хороший голос для чтеца, — отозвался Беллами, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы улыбнуться Мерфи. — «<em>Беф-бурджинион</em>», — продемонстрировал он низким густым голосом с таким диким произношением, что Мерфи рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.</p><p>Беллами продолжал улыбаться, рука его по-прежнему поддерживала спину Мерфи, и, когда смех утих, тот почувствовал, как ему снова кружит голову.</p><p>Никто никогда не принимал это как должное, не вел себя так, словно это вовсе не проблема, словно ничего страшного не было в том, что Мерфи не закончил шестой класс, ничего страшного не было в том, что он смотрит на страницу и видит все слова будто под водой.</p><p>И главное — никто никогда не держал его так.</p><p>Только он.</p><p>— Мне нравится шарф, — проговорил Беллами прямо ему в ухо, и добавил тише: — Но, по-моему, получить комплимент от тебя мне нравится еще больше.</p><p>Мерфи сглотнул, уверенный как никогда, что Беллами чувствует, как бешено колотится его сердце, и делает все, чтобы его окончательно убить.</p><p>— Конечно, тебе нравится, эгоист, — хрипло сказал он, а Беллами совершенно точно хотел его смерти, ненавидел и хотел убить, медленно и мучительно, потому что он отстранился и улыбнулся Мерфи так волнующе близко, как никогда раньше.</p><p>— Хамством ты компенсируешь свои слова про то, как я хорошо выгляжу?</p><p>— Как всегда, — ответил Мерфи не задумавшись, и тут же ощутил, что его голова готова взорваться от улыбки Беллами, которая стала еще шире, словно при виде несметных сокровищ.</p><p>— Я хочу кое-что еще, — сказал он.</p><p>Его взгляд скользнул к губам Мерфи, как часто бывало с того осеннего вечера, когда они заснули в обнимку. Глаза Беллами блестели, словно перед хорошей схваткой или после удачного завершения непродуманного плана, они блестели так всегда, когда его кровь бурлила.</p><p>Мерфи, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце и учащается дыхание, гадал, насколько безумно выглядел он сам.</p><p>— Шапку в тон? — слабо спросил он, тяжело опираясь на обнимающие его руки Беллами, а этот сияющий взгляд все приближался и приближался, и рука Беллами скользнула по его спине вверх, чтобы осторожно лечь на затылок.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал он хрипловато и кончик его носа нежно провел вдоль носа Мерфи, пока дыхание Беллами не обожгло его губы, <em>и это все происходило на самом деле</em>? — Не шапку в тон.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился Мерфи, кивая, так что его губы коснулись уголка рта Беллами, и отстранился, чтобы не утонуть окончательно, потому что <em>этого просто не могло происходить</em>. — Я не умею вязать.</p><p>Беллами вздохнул, все еще улыбаясь, перестал осторожно преследовать губы Мерфи, поймал его взгляд и приподнял брови. В его взгляде пылало пламя, искрящееся ожиданием чего-то, что <em>происходило </em>на самом деле, и Мерфи должен был это принять.</p><p>— Заткнись, Мерфи, — сказал Беллами совершенно не так, как раньше, и накрыл его губы своими.</p><p>Это было медленно и целомудренно, и Мерфи вздрагивал, чувствуя, как шероховатые от мороза губы смягчаются при соприкосновении с его, как с еле слышным шорохом щетина царапает его подбородок, ощущая сладкий древесный запах, напоминающий клен...</p><p>Он целовался с Беллами Блейком.</p><p>Конечно, Мерфи представлял это прежде. В его воображении это обычно получалось грубее, злее, с впечатыванием его в какую-нибудь стену, и делал это Беллами только потому, что ненавидел Мерфи и хотел сделать ему плохо.</p><p>Но сейчас происходило что-то иное.</p><p>Это было мягко, когда Беллами, оторвавшись, сделал несколько судорожных вдохов, и тут же вернулся, чтобы снова захватить теплыми губами губы Мерфи, лаская языком, а большие ладони гладили его бока, спину и лицо — словно Беллами стремился прикоснуться к нему везде, куда дотягивался.</p><p>Это было ласково, когда Беллами отстранился, чтобы найти зачем-то глаза Мерфи и приблизился снова, с улыбкой целуя его, хотя тот не смог бы ответить даже ради спасения собственной жизни — ошеломленный и растерянный, едва держащийся на ногах.</p><p>Это происходило посреди <em>их дома</em>, с теплым очагом и снегом, вызванивающим в последнее оставшееся окно их имена, и деревянный пол был липким от сиропа, а на Мерфи оставался только один носок.</p><p>И это было самое странное, что когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь случалось в этом мире.</p><p>Мерфи отодвинулся, чтобы собраться, и задохнулся, глядя в темные глаза Беллами, осознав еще одну тайну, которую требовалось разгадать. <em>С каких пор?</em> — подумал он, чувствуя, как кружится голова. <em>Он что, часто думал об этом? Он хотел поцеловать его все это время?</em></p><p>Беллами выглядел удивленным, когда Мерфи наконец улыбнулся недоверчиво, и засмеялся от неожиданности, когда тот сам захватил его крепким поцелуем, повалившим их обоих на стол.</p><p>— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты раньше сказал мне, как сильно любишь шарфы, — пробормотал он в губы Беллами, чувствуя, что может взлететь в космос, если не ухватится за концы этого шарфа и не притянет Беллами ближе.</p><p>Тот улыбнулся так широко, что поцеловать его было бы невозможно, если бы Мерфи не был таким упрямым, и ответил:</p><p>— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты раньше сказал, как сильно любишь синий.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 1987</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Пять лет.</p><p>Челнок должен был приземлиться несколько месяцев назад. Беллами и Мерфи в одиночку не могли раскопать завал и открыть бункер, и там, внутри, должно быть, люди уже начали голодать, если они вообще выжили.</p><p>Мерфи поднялся по склону за домом, сухая летняя трава тихо сминалась под ногами. Он натолкнулся на Беллами на возвышении, в стороне от деревьев.</p><p>Беллами всегда уходил на вершину, когда думал о сестре и друзьях, как будто здесь он становился ближе и к космосу и к пустоши, где все они были похоронены. Он все еще оставался рядом с хижиной, с Мерфи, но тот задавался вопросом — а не раздирало ли Беллами на три части, и что он выберет, если будет возможность выбирать.</p><p>Беллами выглядел более мрачным, чем обычно, молчал, упершись подбородком в колени, смотрел в голубое небо и терзал в пальцах ремешок старых защитных очков.</p><p>— Сегодня три кролика, — сказал Мерфи и сел рядом с ним, в любой момент ожидая, что сквозь облака может прорваться ракета. Но мир оставался таким же тихим и пустым, как всегда.</p><p>— Угу, — отозвался Беллами.</p><p>Мерфи снял с рукава нитку.</p><p>— Кажется, завтра будет дождь. Может, станет прохладнее.</p><p>— Угу, — ответил Беллами.</p><p>Откинувшись на локти и перебирая пальцами траву, Мерфи запрокинул голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на деревья, возвышающиеся за ними, на темную землю под буковыми орехами. Когда он выпрямился, на носке его ботинка обнаружилась бабочка, неторопливо складывающая и вновь расправляющая крылья.</p><p>— Привет, — засмеялся Мерфи и коснулся Беллами рукой. — Смотри!</p><p>Но тот уже увидел, и глаза его быстро наполнялись слезами.</p><p>— Белл, — прошептал Мерфи и качнулся ближе, чтобы обхватить его руками. — Все хорошо.</p><p>Тот прижался лбом к коленям, пряча лицо, а плечи его вздрагивали, словно он старался плакать беззвучно и незаметно — как будто тут было кого смущаться.</p><p>— Они вернутся, правда? — спросил он, и голос его звучал так по-детски, как никогда раньше.</p><p>Мерфи склонился ниже, прижался губами к шее Беллами под волосами, а потом положил туда подбородок и стал смотреть, как носится пыль по пустоши, насколько он мог отсюда видеть. Он ничего не ответил. Ему нечего было сказать такого, что успокоило бы Беллами, который отлично знал, что Мерфи вообще не волнует, живет ли в мире еще кто-нибудь, кроме них.</p><p>— Ей нравились бабочки, — сказал Беллами надломленным голосом, вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и снова опустил голову.</p><p>Мерфи гладил огрубевшей рукой его согнутую спину, приобнимая, пока тот пытался успокоиться.</p><p>— Бабочки — это хорошо, — сказал он бессмысленное и бесполезное, просто чтобы не молчать, и прикрыл глаза, избегая взгляда Беллами, который чуть повернул к нему голову.</p><p>Ему больше нечего было сказать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 2193</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Только вот брызни на меня снова, и я тебя <em>прикончу</em>.</p><p>Беллами ослепительно улыбнулся:</p><p>— О, да ты крутой?</p><p>— Иди... — начал Мерфи, пробиваясь в озеро сквозь волны воды, которые нагонял на него Беллами, — ...сюда... — вынырнул, щурясь от водяной атаки, — ...и дай мне тебя остричь!</p><p>Губы Беллами дрогнули в улыбке, когда Мерфи поскользнулся на мшистой гальке и вытянул руку с ножом, чтобы не напороться на лезвие самому.</p><p>— Смотри, — сказал он сердито, размахивая ножом перед смеющимся Беллами. — Я из-за тебя чуть глаз себе не выколол!</p><p>— Ладно, — уступил тот, вздохнув, но все равно выглядел слишком довольным, пока Мерфи отряхивался. — Сделай меня красивым.</p><p>Он приблизился, и сердце замерло, как всегда рядом с Беллами, даже теперь, спустя пять лет, а тот протянул руку, чтобы убрать с щеки Мерфи мокрые пряди.</p><p>— Уверен? — затаив дыхание, спросил Мерфи, обняв его за шею и прижавшись грудью к груди. — Мне может понадобиться вечность, чтобы привести в порядок такое запущенное чудище.</p><p>Беллами усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать губы Мерфи, осторожно задевая их зубами. Пальцы Мерфи под водой поджались, и он, как всегда, когда Беллами так делал, повис на нем, безвольный и бесполезный, стараясь не свалиться в обморок, как кисейная барышня.</p><p>— Хорошо, что у нас есть все время мира, — сказал Беллами, когда они отстранились друг от друга, усмехаясь уголком рта, словно это было смешно. </p><p>У Мерфи горело лицо, потому что он так и не привык ко всему этому, и каждый поцелуй переживал, как первый, но быстро собрался и покачал головой, поглаживая глупую великолепную грудь Беллами.</p><p>— Ты меня не собьешь своими уловками, — заявил он, а Беллами скептически поднял бровь. Мерфи покрутил нож в руке и скомандовал: — Повернись.</p><p>Беллами, наконец, уступил и позволил Мерфи срезать кончики волос, которые давно стали слишком длинными. Казалось, он собирался отращивать кудри, пока не станет похожим на библейского апостола, так что Мерфи пришлось проявить благоразумие за двоих. Даже если Беллами классно смотрелся с хвостом. Они не собирались быть хвостатыми фермерами.</p><p>— Мерфи, — внезапно сказал Беллами, напрягаясь, когда Мерфи подхватил несколько остриженных клочков волос с его спины и стряхнул их в воду.</p><p>— Нет уж, — помотал он головой, расправляя следующую прядь в пальцах. — Я не остановлюсь, треть уже сделана.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Беллами, медленно протянул назад руку, чтобы толкнуть его, но промахнулся. — Нет, Мерфи, смотри! — настаивал он, глядя в облака.</p><p>Мерфи поднял голову, и сердце его ухнуло вниз при виде угольно-черной точки, медленно разрезающей облачную завесу в вышине.</p><p>Они молча наблюдали за ее передвижением до тех пор, пока она не разгорелась и не вспыхнула оранжевым пламенем.</p><p>— Оно вошло в атмосферу, — сообщил Беллами очевидное, широко распахнув глаза в благоговейном трепете. — Это корабль. Это... это могут быть <em>они</em>.</p><p>Мерфи моргнул, когда пламя сорвалось и обнажило нечто, напоминающее огромную металлическую космическую станцию, падавшую на землю, и совсем не похожее на ту белую ракету, которую описывал Беллами.</p><p>— Нет, — помотал он головой, — нет, это не они. Это другой корабль.</p><p>— Может, — сказал Беллами, почти не дыша, а затем выскочил из воды, как током ударенный.</p><p>Мерфи бросился за ним, его сердце бешено колотилось, когда Беллами собрал свою одежду и ботинки и помчался к холму.</p><p>— Беллами, подожди!</p><p>— Я должен увидеть, Мерфи! — крикнул он, споткнулся, коснулся рукой земли, удерживая равновесие, и рванул дальше, выронив ботинок, который подобрал Мерфи, бежавший следом.</p><p>Они неслись друг за другом к хижине, Беллами добрался первым, чуть не высадив дверь, так что она с силой ударилась о полку сбоку, ворвался внутрь и схватил рюкзак, шесть лет провалявшийся нераспакованным. Мерфи стоял в дверях и смотрел, как он натягивает одежду, липнущую к его мокрой коже.</p><p>А потом Беллами с безумным взглядом проскочил мимо Мерфи, вытолкнув того из дверного проема, но пришел в себя, заметив боль на его лице.</p><p>С горящими нетерпением глазами он положил руки Мерфи на плечи:</p><p>— Пойдем со мной.</p><p>Мерфи покачал головой и прижал к груди ботинок.</p><p>— Не уходи.</p><p>— Я должен увидеть, — повторил Беллами и зацепил пальцами ботинок, отбирая. — Я вернусь.</p><p>— Нет, не вернешься, — понял Мерфи, и его взгляд заметался по лицу Беллами с ужасом утопающего. Он не вернется, нет, не вернется, если это они — те, кого он все это время ждал.</p><p>— Я вернусь, — пообещал Беллами, <em>солгав</em>, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Мерфи на прощание, как будто все хорошо, как будто Мерфи был настолько глуп.</p><p>Он сделал шаг назад, прежде чем Беллами его коснулся.</p><p>— Не надо, — сказал он. — Не возвращайся.</p><p>Беллами стиснул зубы и его взгляд вспыхнул болью, но он молча наклонился, надевая ботинок, и пошел на восток, а Мерфи смотрел вслед, пока мог различить, что левая половина его шевелюры короче правой.</p><p>Он знал, что это не будет длиться вечно, и знал, что когда все закончится, ему будет больно так, как никогда прежде.</p><p>Мерфи упал на колени.</p><p>Он знал все это время, и в конце концов это знание ему ничем не помогло.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 2194</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Он был занят.</p><p>Теперь, в одиночку, требовалось так много делать.</p><p>Заготавливать еду, ухаживать за садом, кормить кур, освобождать ловушки, ремонтировать дом, сдирать шкурки, сушить, готовить еду и не ловить долбаную рыбу.</p><p>Мерфи был занят и совсем не думал о Беллами. С ним все было хорошо раньше, будет и снова.</p><p>Ночью он сидел на кухонном стуле и помешивал густое рагу, вздрагивая, когда ветер задувал в дверную щель, потому что Мерфи не убрал камень между дверью и косяком.</p><p>Он повертел деревянного медведя в свободной руке и задумался, что делать с оставшимся рагу. Он снова приготовил еду на двоих.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 2197</em>
</p><p> </p><p>После того, как Мерфи закончил отскребать курятник и наполнил кормушку и поилку, он выпустил Ареса и кур из их загонов, собираясь жестко контролировать обстановку, если петух обнаглеет, или вмешаться, если кто-то из них решит удрать с холма.</p><p>Он уселся на стуле, скрестив ноги, устало прислонился к стене дома и занялся куском дерева, вырезая мягкие изгибы и тонкие ноги курицы.</p><p>Мерфи стряхнул несколько курчавых стружек с шорт, внимательно наблюдая за Алалой, которая то и дело спотыкалась под жарким солнцем, но отказывалась прятаться в тени навеса вместе с другими.</p><p>— Жука, что ли, нашла, — предположил он вслух, а Энио потянула за развязанные шнурки его ботинка. Она на секунду подняла голову на звук его голоса и снова вернулась к упрямым червякам, не желающим вылезать из дырок. Мерфи приостановил работу и смотрел, как она зря тратит время. Его накрывало ужасающим осознанием: а ведь он понимал, каково это — быть курицей, вечно пытающейся развязать шнурки на ботинке. Он задался вопросом, как долго можно этим заниматься, тратить время, прежде чем признать, что во всей этой возне нет смысла и никакой победы не будет. </p><p>Мерфи думал о том, как долго можно просто лежать на солнце, спорить на мостках, неторопливо обедать, разговаривать у огня, смеяться под звездами, гулять по осеннему лесу, валяться дождливым утром в постели, плескаться в озере и целоваться до опьянения.</p><p>Он думал о Беллами.</p><p>Он думал, что иногда «тратить время» — не значит тратить его впустую.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 2201</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ну давай же! — простонал Мерфи, шаря рукой в пыли по пустоте. Ноги напряглись, когда он приподнялся на носках и качнулся на полки, гремя ящиками, контейнерами и инструментами.</p><p>Ему требовалось больше дров, а это означало, что надо было достать топор, который хранился на верхней полке, ближе всего к занавеске, и это означало, что ему не хватало какого-то дюйма роста, чтобы ухватить топор там, куда Беллами в последний раз его задвинул, к самой стене.</p><p>Он закрыл глаза, вытягиваясь во всю длину, дотронулся кончиками пальцев до деревянной рукояти и случайно неловко толкнул ее еще дальше.</p><p>— Вот черт! — выругался он, ударив ладонью по полке, и опустился на пятки, прислоняясь к шаткой кровати.</p><p>К кровати, комнату для которой так и не достроили, потому что Беллами и Мерфи были хорошими строителями, но не настолько. К кровати, которая была великовата для кладовой и занимала столько места, что стул, чтобы встать на него, некуда было поставить. К кровати, владелец которой всегда мог дотянуться до верхней полки.</p><p>Мерфи посмотрел на нее, медленно протянул руку, чтобы погладить темно-синее одеяло. Материал был в пятнах, поеден молью и по краям расползался бахромой. Он закрутил одну нить вокруг пальца и отпустил — она так и осталась закрученной завитком.</p><p>Он стянул ботинки, наступая ногами на задники, проверил прочность скрипящего каркаса ногой в носке и осторожно забрался на кровать, опираясь рукой на полки. Наклонился вперед, с легкостью нашел топор и, пользуясь случаем, передвинул другие инструменты поближе к краю, чтобы проще было доставать в следующий раз. Спустился на пол, надел ботинки, присев на край кровати, а когда поднялся — разгладил одеяло.</p><p>Можно было избавиться от нее, сломать или использовать каркас для чего-нибудь другого — например, как низкий столик, скамейку или навес. Можно было избавиться от нее и иметь возможность вставать на стул, чтобы дотягиваться до верхней полки.</p><p>Мерфи собрал несколько катышков с одеяла, оторвал пару торчащих ниток и взбил плоскую подушку. Отступил назад, оценил состояние кровати как удовлетворительное, взял топор и вышел, позволив двери стукнуть о камень-блокиратор.</p><p>До опушки было недалеко, но он выбрал длинный путь, спускаясь туда, где отводные трубки для сока ждали зимы в старых могучих кленах.</p><p>Мерфи уставился на дерево, которое они признали самым большим и старым из всех.</p><p>В толстой коре виднелся неровный белый шрам.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Что бы мне написать?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мерфи с размаху опустил топор, отрубив очередную ветку от поваленного дерева, и снова поднял его, глядя на Беллами. Тот стоял перед большим кленом, стоявшем в кольце молодых деревьев, теперь наполовину превратившихся в пни.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Они три года рубили здесь дрова зимой. Чтобы надежно защищать от холода, печка должна была гореть днем и ночью, а Мерфи нравился сладкий запах горящего клена.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Беллами открывал и закрывал складной нож, задумчиво глядя на толстый ствол дерева. Мерфи закатил глаза и снова обрушил топор на ветку с громким треском.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Помнишь, что тот, кто очистит свою сторону дерева последним, будет рубить бревно на дрова.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет, это слишком длинно, — ответил Беллами и улыбнулся через плечо, когда Мерфи фыркнул и отломал ветку ударом пятки. — Я сейчас, честное слово. Я только хочу...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он оглянулся на дерево, словно загипнотизированный, и Мерфи оперся на топорище, наблюдая, как слетающие с клена желтые и красные листья кружат вокруг него искрами огненной бури.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Почему бы тебе не написать: «Беллами ленивый придурок и вечно заставляет беднягу Мерфи пахать в одиночку», — предложил он и ухмыльнулся. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Уголки губ Беллами снова легонько изогнулись в улыбке. Мерфи все время хотелось его целовать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Краткость, на самом деле, — сестра таланта, — ответил тот, наконец подходя к стволу. Мерфи покачал головой и продолжил рубить упругие ветки поваленного дерева.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Через некоторое время Беллами вернулся к ручной пиле, сдул темную вьющуюся прядь с глаза, чтобы глянуть на Мерфи. Он выглядел очень довольным собой, хотя ничего не сделал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Тебе рубить дрова, — заявил Мерфи, срубая последнюю ветку.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Беллами пожал плечами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Тогда, думаю, ты сможешь сделать перерыв, когда вернемся домой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мерфи, растирая ноющую руку, с подозрением посмотрел на него.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Думаю, да, — согласился он, прекрасно зная, что все равно будет помогать, ведь без него мало что можно сделать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Беллами лишь улыбнулся. Мерфи подозревал, что он тоже это знает.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Он уставился на старый клен, где в толстой коре виднелся неровный белый шрам с надписью: «<em>Мафри добет Беппо</em>».</p><p>Но Мерфи смотрел долго и пристально, как никогда раньше, и смог прочитать: «<em>Мерфи любит Белла</em>».</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>День 2206</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Его разбудил рокочущий шум, громом раскатывающийся по тихой долине. Мерфи вздрогнул и свалился с кровати, сильно ударившись плечом об пол, выбрался из одеял, опутавших ноги, и огляделся в поисках оружия. Схватил удочку, прислоненную к двери, и все еще пытался определиться, что делать — оценить угрозу из окна или найти топор, — когда шум прекратился. Раздалось несколько громких хлопков, а затем шорох, как будто что-то — не одно, а несколько — тихо перемещалось в траве.</p><p>— Занятно, — сказал чей-то голос, донесшийся сквозь трещины в двери.</p><p>Мерфи подошел к окну, вцепился в подоконник и выглянул наружу — чтобы наблюдать, как вся компания в полном составе поодиночке выбирается из ровера.</p><p>Они выглядели старше и... счастливее, чем помнил Мерфи.</p><p>Монти и Джаспер присели у куриных загонов, и Джаспер засмеялся, отдергивая руку, когда Эрис клюнула его пальцы сквозь проволочную ограду. Кларк, скрестив на груди руки, обходила хижину по периметру, оценивая архитектуру, и Мерфи присел, прячась от ее взгляда. Его пульс участился при виде Рейвен, которая медленно направлялась за дом — похоже, к колодцу. Походка ее все еще была неровной, но казалась сильнее и увереннее.</p><p>И тут он заметил, как Октавия дотянулась до загона Ареса и подняла защелку, впуская его в куриное пространство. Мерфи стиснул зубы. Ареса нужно было контролировать, они понятия не имели, что нужно делать, да и кто они вообще были такие, чтобы явиться сюда и начать трогать его вещи, как будто имели на это право?</p><p>Внезапно ему захотелось ружье, чтобы прогнать их отсюда. Мерфи напялил шорты, которые оставил на полу и рванулся к двери с колотящимся в груди сердцем.</p><p>Вероятно, их никогда в жизни не прогоняли. Он им покажет. Покажет, каково это, когда тебя не хотят видеть, изгоняют, говорят никогда не возвращаться...</p><p>Он распахнул дверь и врезался в мускулистую стену. Его ярость утихла, когда он поднял взгляд, выше, выше — и встретился с карими глазами, серьезными, привычными, любимыми и такими дорогими для Мерфи.</p><p>— Я бы прислал открытку, — сказал Беллами. — Но...</p><p>Мерфи сглотнул.</p><p>— Марок не нашел?</p><p>— Не нашел, — согласился Беллами.</p><p>Забыв об обуревавших его страхе и ярости, Мерфи рванулся к нему, сжав в объятиях так, словно собирался переломать ему все кости.</p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, — горячо выдохнул он куда-то в ключицу Беллами и стиснул пальцами его рубашку. — Я ненавижу тебя.</p><p>— Я вернулся, — отозвался Беллами, ослабив хватку на плече Мерфи, чтобы положить руку на его шею чуть ниже затылка, будто схватил щенка за загривок, и Мерфи это разозлило почти с такой же силой, с какой ему было ненавистно, что он вообще для всего этого не годится. — Ты знал, что я вернусь.</p><p>Он попытался помотать головой, но Беллами держал крепко и не сводил с него взгляда, как будто это Мерфи сделал что-то не так.</p><p>— Этот дом так же мой, как и твой, — сказал он, — а ты мой дом так же, как и эта хижина. Ты знал, что я всегда буду возвращаться.</p><p>Мерфи почувствовал, что вот-вот разревется, и Беллами снова притянул его ближе, прижав его голову к своему плечу.</p><p>— Ты и эта чертова удочка, — усмехнулся он в волосы Мерфи, и смешок этот больше походил на всхлип.</p><p>Мерфи уронил чертову удочку на пол, освободившимися руками схватил Беллами за руки, притянул к себе и медленно поцеловал, чувствуя, как застывает вокруг время, — до тех пор, пока кто-то не присвистнул и не вернул в действительность, запустив перед его глазами мысленный незваный вихрь прошлых обид, сейчас больше напоминавший детский мультик.</p><p>Беллами оглянулся и снова повернулся к Мерфи с гримасой сожаления.</p><p>— Просто позволь мне показать им все, — сказал он. — Они тебе ни слова не скажут.</p><p>— И почему я в этом сомневаюсь? — вздохнул Мерфи, глядя на Октавию, которая смотрела на него от ровера и слегка притоптывала ногой.</p><p>— Ты восхитителен, — быстро шепнул Беллами, целуя его в щеку, прежде чем развернуться и пригласить внутрь Кларк и Рейвен, которые начали ахать и восхищаться всем внутри так, словно оказались в музее.</p><p>Мерфи не успел сообразить, а помыл ли он прошлым вечером посуду, как на него, словно акула на кровь, набросилась Октавия и утащила к роверу, вцепившись в ворот рубашки.</p><p>Он попытался изобразить скуку, разглядывая ее мрачный наряд — все сплошь черное с металлическими заклепками, — и ее кроваво-красный макияж, с которым она выглядела свирепо и пламенно.</p><p>— Он говорит, что ты изменился, — сказала Октавия, выпустив его.</p><p>Мерфи невольно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Наверное, это все стрижка.</p><p>— Если ты снова причинишь ему боль... — начала она, прожигая его взглядом Судного дня, который никак не подействовал, а потом успокоилась и прислонилась к роверу, качая головой. — Не знаю, что я ожидала увидеть, когда выбралась из бункера, но моего брата, который встречается с тобой, в моем списке точно не значилось.</p><p>Мерфи не знал, кем они друг другу приходились, но слово «встречаться» совсем им не подходило.</p><p>— Ну прости, что разочаровал, — отозвался он, складывая ладони в притворном извинении, но Октавия не согласилась.</p><p>— Нет, — сказала она. — Я думаю... я думаю, он счастлив.</p><p>Мерфи проследил за ее утомленным взглядом и увидел Беллами, размахивающего руками около передней стены хижины, явно обрисовывая Кларк и Рейвен свое будущее чудесное крыльцо.</p><p>Мерфи не удержал нежную улыбку, и, повернувшись к Октавии, обнаружил, что и ее лицо заметно потеплело.</p><p>— Я тебя не знаю, Мерфи, — сказала она. — Но я доверяю брату, а он любит тебя. — Скрестила на груди руки и добавила: — Только не заставляй меня убивать тебя, ладно?</p><p>— Буду стараться изо всех сил, — ответил он сладким голосом, Октавия снова нахмурилась и забралась обратно в ровер.</p><p>Мерфи воспользовался моментом свободы, чтобы отдышаться и проникнуть в курятник, пока Труляля и Траляля отвлеклись, сражаясь за ручку колодца.</p><p>Он торопливо спас Афину от посягательств Ареса и загнал петуха обратно в загон, а потом опустился на перевернутый ящик, стоящий в грязи, чтобы посмотреть, как Беллами жестами обводит утварь внутри хижины, объясняя Рейвен тонкости <em>кастрюль </em>и <em>сковородок</em>. Кларк осматривала выставку фигурок Мерфи на подоконнике и, встретившись с ним взглядом, застенчиво улыбнулась.</p><p>Он отвел взгляд, поморщившись при виде своих грязных босых ног. Если бы это шапито не разбудило его, ворвавшись внезапно после полудня, он успел бы надеть ботинки.</p><p>Он понадеялся, что пересидит и переждет тут, пока они уедут, а потом притворится, что это всего лишь дурной сон, в котором все казалось таким реальным. Даже — если не особенно — то, как Энио пытается клевать пуговицу на кармане его шорт.</p><p>Мерфи потянулся почесать ее шейку и фыркнул, когда остальные куры столпились вокруг, тоже требуя внимания. Алала зашла так далеко, что запрыгнула ему на колени и прикрыла глаза. Он гладил ее, выравнивая маленькие шелковистые перышки на ее спинке.</p><p>— Хорошо смотришься, Мерфи, — произнес чей-то голос, и он увидел темнеющее небо, деревянный столб подо лбом и дружную компанию у ограды загона. Он поднял голову, моргнул, и Рейвен не улыбнулась, но сердитой тоже не выглядела. — Не думала, что ты фермер.</p><p>Все куры спали на его коленях и грязных ногах, и Мерфи подумал, что, наверное, со стороны это выглядело странно.</p><p>— Я тоже, — признался он, надеясь, что честность — лучший подход к Рейвен, по непонятной ему причине.</p><p>Она кивнула и пошла обратно к роверу.</p><p>Джаспер неловко теребил очки, наконец снова повисшие на его шее, пока Монти говорил за них обоих.</p><p>— У нас есть пара сотен человек, которые переберутся в эту долину, — как ни в чем не бывало, сказал он. — Беллами говорит, что все к востоку от озера — ваше, и мы согласны, но нам хотелось бы иногда навещать вас. Джасперу нравятся куры.</p><p>— Все, что захочет Беллами, — ответил Мерфи, что, кажется, Монти не удовлетворило, но они с Джаспером, погладив Энио в последний раз, тоже пошли к роверу.</p><p>Наконец, Кларк шагнула вперед и вошла в курятник, и сердце Мерфи забилось сильнее, когда она приблизилась, опустилась на колени рядом и провела бледной рукой по перьям Афины.</p><p>— Мне бы хотелось узнать настоящего тебя, — тихо сказала она. В темноте было трудно разглядеть выражение ее лица.</p><p>— Осторожнее, принцесса, — отозвался он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, и попытался найти ее взгляд. — Остальные могут подумать, что ты хочешь подружиться с сумасшедшим.</p><p>Она улыбнулась, не возмутившись.</p><p>— Я не считаю тебя сумасшедшим. Я думаю, что ты просто куриный человек на холме с домом, полном деревянных фигурок.</p><p>Несмотря ни на что, Мерфи рассмеялся громко и неудержимо.</p><p>Кларк выглядела очень довольной, протягивая ему руку. Мерфи пожал ее ладонь и вздохнул с облегчением, когда она поднялась и встряхнула их руки.</p><p>— И не волнуйся, — сказала она, выходя из курятника и закрывая за собой дверь. — Я придержу Джаспера несколько недель, прежде чем он придет беспокоить вас.</p><p>Мерфи кивнул благодарно, невольно улыбнувшись, и спустя несколько минут наблюдал, как ровер громыхал по долине, пока не скрылся среди сосен.</p><p>Беллами стоял у входа, прислонившись к одному из поддерживающих навес столбов, и мирно улыбнулся подошедшему Мерфи.</p><p>— Восхитительный, — повторил он и дернул Мерфи к себе за рубашку, прижимаясь к его губам в восторженном поцелуе. — Восхитительный.</p><p>— Я ничего не сделал, — пробормотал Мерфи, позволяя целовать себя снова и снова.</p><p>— Ты понятия не имеешь, — настаивал Беллами, поднял руку и провел большим пальцем по скуле Мерфи, нежно обвел его ухо. — Я думал, ты придешь в ярость оттого, что я привез их сюда.</p><p>Мерфи вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Он вел себя глупо и жестоко, как всегда.</p><p>— Это — твои друзья. Твоя сестра. Я не должен был...</p><p>— Перестань, — прервал его Беллами, ловя его ускользающий взгляд. — Теперь все идеально.</p><p>Мерфи беспомощно смотрел на него с замирающим сердцем. Семья Беллами была дома, его друзья были дома, сотни других людей, которых он мог бы предпочесть, были дома, а он все еще хотел остаться здесь, в хижине на желтом холме, с Мерфи.</p><p>— Все? — переспросил он, надеясь, что это прозвучит дразняще, пока неуверенность не затмит все остальное, потому что ему надоела собственная неуверенность.</p><p>— Все, кроме этих ног, — ответил Беллами, вытаскивая мокрую тряпку из ведра с водой рядом с ним, и жестом заставил Мерфи сесть. — Как будто я позволю тебе таким войти внутрь, грязный поросенок.</p><p>Тот закатил глаза, но послушно сел, и Беллами опустился рядом, притихнув, пока он мыл ноги до колен.</p><p>Мерфи наблюдал, как сверкающие звезды проявляются на темном небе над навесом, и слушал, как Беллами шуршит пальцами в траве. Тот снова что-то бормотал о том, как будет строить веранду — как всегда, хотел что-то исправить, изменить, сделать лучше...</p><p>— Ты хотел бы, чтобы мы переехали туда? — внезапно спросил Мерфи прежде, чем сам понял, что собирается спросить. — В их деревню.</p><p>Беллами, подыскивая правильные слова, задумчиво смотрел на него, как тогда на большой древний клен.</p><p>— Мне нравится быть одному, — наконец ответил он, прислонился к руке Мерфи и притих, глядя на луну.</p><p>Мерфи тоже посмотрел на нее, большую и сияющую, как много лет назад в океане, когда она вела к Маяку, где жизнь закончилась и началась заново. Он протянул руку и провел пальцами по кудрям Беллами, чувствуя, что будет справедливо назвать это одиночеством.</p><p>— Мне тоже.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Небольшое пояснение одного момента: в тексте присутствуют деревянные фигурки лиса и медведя. У автора и у ее героев они ассоциируются с Мерфи и Беллами соответственно. Поэтому Мерфи все время хватает в руки медвежонка, а Беллами в сцене примирения в постели желает спокойной ночи Лису-Мерфи (а не медвежонку у того в руке). И поэтому Беллами поставил фигурки ближе других к кровати - потому что он видит в них себя и Мерфи.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>